


A tale of the Black Dragons

by SweetPoisonousLove



Series: The Rogue Prince and the Realm's Delight [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alyssa Targaryen is often mentioned, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Book: Fire and Blood, Book: The World of Ice and Fire, Daemon and Gael love each other like real siblings, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, House Targaryen, Incest, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Loss of Virginity, Pre - A Dance With Dragons, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Targaryen Babies, Targaryen Incest, The relationship between Rhea and Daemon is not as it seems, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/pseuds/SweetPoisonousLove
Summary: "Once upon a time there was a man with a wandering soul lost in the territory of a kingdom.Everyone says he was a great prince who wanted to fight against the darkness.A dragon listened to his wish and promised to fight by his side with his hot breath.Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom, that had surrounded the deep darkness and the beautiful princess who lived there.She waited for a knight to save her from the terrifying creatures who lived among the shadows.Once upon a time the prince with the wandering soul climbed onto the back of his dragon and travelled as the kingdom of the princess. He fought the darkness and he  win the battle.Everyone says the kingdom has returned to light, but no one knows if the prince has won the princess's love!"This is how the relationship between Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen and Rogue Prince begins. With a story he tells his niece a few hours after her birth.For those of you who read" come cover me" , this is the prequel. It starts with the birth of Rhaenyra and ends with the death of Laenor Velaryon. Due to various issues, I will update every 20 to 25 days or so.
Relationships: Aemma Arryn/Viserys I Targaryen, Alysanne Targaryen/Jaehaerys I Targaryen, Daemon Targaryen /Rhea Royce, Daemon Targaryen/Gael Targaryen, Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen
Series: The Rogue Prince and the Realm's Delight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740091
Comments: 31
Kudos: 34





	1. The prince's wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daemon has a lot in common with you,son. But also he has even more characteristics taken after his mother!"
> 
> "I worry about him, mother. He's strong, smart and brave,but he's impulsive and not interested about the consequences of his actions...."

Dragonstone 96 AC  
  
The darkness covered the sky and the first stars appeared.It was a chilly evening but the Prince of Dragonstone stood alone in the courtyard and looked at the sea.  
  
After a busy day in the capital, the smell of salt and sulfur prevailed at Dragonstone, and the sound of the ocean was like a blessing to his ears.  
  
"Problem in the king's court?"  
  
The sweet voice of Good Queen Alysanne made the Prince of Spring to turn his body in the opposite direction  
  
"Mother, it's so good to see you!"  
  
"Same goes for me, my sweet boy," Alysanne said hugging him.  
  
"Everything's fine! I just had a long day!"  
  
"Are you lying to your mother, Baelon?" Alysanne said and tenderly caught her son's ear.  
“I've been watching you since you got to the castle and I can tell that something serious is bothering you."  
  
Baelon looked into his mother's blue eyes and Alysanne noticed that her son's purple eyes were full of tears.  
  
"In this place Aemon and I were taught how to swim!" Said the Prince and showed it with his hand.   
  
"It’s the same place you taught Alyssa to swim, even though at first you were always angry at her because she followed you everywhere!"  
Alysanne said smiling, but Baelon could notice the grief on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Mother, I didn't mean to upset you!"  
  
"You didn't have to do anything to upset me. I use to live in my memories but, right now, memories don't help us. I feel like you're concerned about something serious.Tell me how can I help you?"  
  
"It's too late. I'll help you get back to your chamber!" The Prince suggested and grabbed his mother's hand.  
  
They didn't speak at all along the way but when they arrived at Queen's chamber, Alysanne felt her son's pain and asked him again what had happened.  
  
"In the same place I taught my sons to swim," the Prince said, sighing.  
“Viserys was wise, as always, and attentive but Daemon...."   
  
"Daemon has a lot in common with you,son. But also he has even more characteristics taken after his mother!"  
  
"I worry about him, mother. He's strong, smart and brave,but he's impulsive and not interested about the consequences of his actions...."  
  
"Your son will grow. He just reached adulthood.You ought not be so rigid!"  
  


“You wouldn't stand behin him so much, if you knew how he spends his time! "  
  
Alysanne's face became serious.  
  
"What's going on? Is my grandson okay? "  
  
"He's fine. For now at least... When I left the Red Keep he was asleep. I put guards outside his door so he couldn't leave.... Two men of the King's Guard... "  
  
"You punished your son like he was a child... Why?"  
  
“Because I'm trying to get him to behave properly. Like a prince.But Daemon... Yesterday at dawn there was a fight at Flea Bottom!"  
  
"Daemon was there?" the queen asked.   
  
"Daemon started the fight, Mother! He claims he was robbed in dice!”  
  
"Were there any victims?" Alysanne asked anxiously.  
  
"Victims? Luckily, no! Just a few broken hands, a dozen broken teeth and my son came home with a black eye!"  
  
"I understand that this situation is bothering you and how his behavior is not right, but you have to think it's a good sign that he told you what happened!"  
  
"I didn't hear it from him, Mother, Viserys told me!"  
  
"Viserys was with him?" the queen asked in horror.  
  
"Yes, Daemon told me he didn't want to put his brother in danger, but Viserys was there while Aemma is expecting his child!"  
  
"Maybe if you tried to talk to him again?"  
  
“We're talking about Daemon, Mother. Do you remember what happened before he claimed Caraxes?"  
  
"You punished him again for having a fight with Septon Melvin!"  
  
"You mean he tried to hit the septon!"  
  
"Your son was a smart kid, but he was horribly bored of learning about the Seven-Pointed Stars."  
  
"When I found out what happened I sent Daemon to his chamber without having dinner!"  
  
"And then you changed your mind. Took a tray full of food and sources to talk to him... "  
  
“But I didn't find him because he was sneaking out the window!"  
  
"You were very angry but when you heard the dragon fly over the castle you smiled!"  
  
"She was only 14 years old, mother, it had been four years since Aemon's death, and Caraxes was very savage!"  
  
“And yet he did. And you,ready to punish him again, hugged him!"  
  
"I'm proud of him, mother, but I can't worry all the time."  
  
“We've lived through a lot of casualties, I understand!" agreed Alysanne.  
  
"I don't want to punish Daemon. I want to rule Westeros with my sons company in the future but that assumes he'll be the strong and wise man who he has to be!"  
  
"There's a way to be a better person," Alysanne suggested,  
"Your son will be an adult in two months and many maids in the seven kingdoms would want him as a mate!"  
  
"You're right, a marriage and two strong sons would help him become a responsible man."   
  
"And since there is no maid with our blood… .A marriage between Daemon and some maiden of a great house would be a strong bond for the kingdom!"  
  
"And you have created many marriages in the past. Will you take care of it?"  
  
"To see my grandson getting married? Of course I'll take care of it! I already have a few candidates on my mind like Lady Ella Lannister!"  
She is about Daemon's age and Lannister characteristics. They will be a beautiful couple. But will we send Daemon to a rich’s house? He's going to keep doing what we forbid him here! "  
  
"What do you think about Lysa Tyrell?"  
  
"The girl is only 11 years old. She is too young to consumate the marriage and in the meantime Daemon will continue to circulate in Flea Bottom .. "  
  
For several hours, the Prince of Spring and Good Queen Alysanne were asking one another for who proper wife for the Prince would be and in the end they had to reject all the maids in the seven kingdoms.  
  
" We still have a choice before we turn our attention to Dorne but you know it's going to be hard to have a wedding like this at this time."  
  
"What's our last choice?"  
  
"Lady Rhea Royce is a little older than him but she is the heir to an ancient and rich House!

" The way of life in the Vale is different from that in Kings Landing and Daemon's stay at Runstone would make him more mature. Moreover the Lady is already in her prime years and soon Daemon will become a father!"   
  
"It's late. Let’s go to sleep” Alysanne advised her son.  
"If you're sure of this wedding I'll send a crow to the Vale come morning!"  
  
"I am. Daemon must marry!"The Prince declared and kissed his mother before leaving and going to his chamber.  
  
The next afternoon the answer had come from the Vale and of course it was positive.  
  
"Marriage can take place on three moons from now!" Alysanne said and hugged her son  
  
"I'm going to go to Kings Landing. I have to tell Daemon," said the Spring Prince and later he took Vhagar and went into the sky.  
  
It was dark when he arrived at the Red Keep and as he had planned Prince Baelon announced the news to Daemon but the answer was not what he expected.  
  
"I'll do what you asked for but don't be fooled. Things are not going to be as you want them to. I still remember her from Viserys wedding and I remember she was tall as a horse!"  
  
The wedding took place in the capital three moons afterwards, but once they stood next to each other and exchanged the wedding vows, everyone saw that that marriage would not be a successful one.  
  
The prince arrived at the sept late flying over Caraxes and Lady Rhea immediately felt to dislike the red dragon.   
  
During the wedding dinner not a single look was exchanged and when the bedding ceremony began Daemon participated with obscene jokes while, on the contrary, Lady Rhea hid her naked body.  
  
The prince found his wife boring in bed but felt strange when she hadn’t bled.  
  
"I haven’t slept with another man but I lost my maidenhead to a horse saddle accident”  
Rhea tried to apologize.  
  
"I was sure you hadn’t taken another man to your bed because down there you're tight as a clam.  
Did you ever have the curiosity to touch yourself?"  
  
  
"A lady shouldn't behave like a whore."   
  
"Whores know how to please a man! Gods, my cock hurts just by trying to penetrate you."  
  
Those words made the lady feel a deep dislike for her new Prince husband but for Daemon the torment was just In the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is here... What are your thoughts on this? I'm waiting for your comments and I hope you enjoyed the story ❤️


	2. The birth of The Realm's Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally going to be among people again.For a long time I've only seen sheep. I can't wait to be back in the Royal Court and i can't wait to meet my niece.”
> 
> He didn't know for which particular reason he was thinking of the baby. Perhaps because she was another Targaryen in the world.

Runstone 97 AC  
  
Three moons had passed after his marriage to Lady Rhea Royce and his installation at Runstone was more difficult than he had imagined.  
  
The prince was sick and tired with his dull marital life and had developed a deep dislike for his wife from the first night of their marriage.  
  
Daemon did not like the dark and closed valley neither the green forests and the high peaks of the mountains covered by the clouds nor the castle of Runstone, even though it was close to the sea.  
  
But mostly he didn't like the people who lived there... The Vale was a quiet place where life flowed slowly in contrast to the vibrant city of Kings Landing.  
  
The prince felt nostalgic for the king's court, the ladies and the tournaments but nostalgia was more vivid about the corrupted life in the city's poor neighborhoods.  
  
But most of all he longed for his brother. Although Prince Viserys had a different character, their relationship was strong from the childhood. Viserys loved his brother's adventurous character even though  it often put them in danger.  
  
As the days passed by the only glimmer of hope for Daemon was the correspondence between them.   
He often begged Viserys to visit him in the Vale but Lady Aemma's pregnancy had gone a long way and Viserys was always by his wife's side.   
  
So, Daemon spent his time drinking and hunting, and writing to Prince Viserys, who informed him of all the news of  King Jaehaerys' court.  
  
That day the sun had risen to the sky when the Prince returned from the forest with his servants.  
He was wearing leather hunting clothes andhad his silver hair tied so they wouldn't bother him, and on his shoulder he had the bow that was given to him as a wedding present.   
  
His boots were covered in moss and mud and the animal's blood that had cooled off in his glove was now sticky.   
  
Runstone's Measter, an old man who didn't like Daemon's intense character, ran with horror towards him and gave him a letter.   
  
Daemon left the prey on the wet grass he had killed that morning, a large, male deer, supported his body on the castle wall and then looked carefully at the letter.   
  
He immediately recognized the seal of his House, and without taking off his bloody gloves, he broke the wax seal with the dragon. Then he took a deep breath breathing in the air and the mixture of the smell he hated and read hastily his brother's words.  
  
 ** _"I have a daughter with Aemma!_**  
 ** _The childbirth lasted for many hours, yet it has brought a very cute and healthy girl our into our lives._**  
 ** _She has the purple eyes of our family, a small mouth and a mixture of blonde and silver lanugo on her head._**  
 ** _Everyone says she's very pretty._**  
 ** _Aemma and I have_** ** _named our daughter Rhaenyra_** "  
  
“ _I'm glad you're so excited , brother, but a daughter is not a son. You may be our father's successor, but I am yours... Your daughter's claim to the throne is powerless against mine_ _”_ the prince thought, laughing but he concluded that he liked his niece's name.  
  
However, the next paragraph gave a glimpse of hope to prince.  
  
 ** _" But those weren’t the only news I have for you. Our father is very happy due to the birth of our little princess and wishes to unite our family! You can come back to the capital for a few days and he might allow you to stay permanently if your behavior is proper."_**  
 ** _I hope to see you soon."_**  
  
“ _My brother loves me_ ” the Prince thought.  
  
“Those are a great news" he said placing the letter in his pocket and raised his hand to signal to the Maester that he could retire.... The man took a bow and left his position with relief because at that moment Caraxes had landed after his own hunt.  
  
"You're tired of this place, I can feel it. But we might have a chance to return to the capital permanently if Viserys is right.  
I'm sure we'll leave this damn place for a few days at least."  
  
Caraxes looked at him with his red eyes and prince Daemon took his hand to touch the dragon's skin.  
"I don't like to keep you on the ground but you have to wait for me here."  
Then he tied the dragon to his chains and left for his chamber after ordering the servants to prepare him a hot bath.   
  
As he enjoyed the hot water, he tried to think about what his niece's face would be like, but he couldn’t place it.  
  
Besides, it didn't matter. Daemon wanted to be at Kings Landing soon, but not to join his family.  
The birth of his niece was simply the occasion to find himself in a brothel on the Street of Silk again.  
  
“Soon I will be in the company of real women who know how to please a man in many different ways!”the Prince thought and felt his manhood as hard as a rock.  
  
Lady Rhea's sudden entrance into the chamber interrupted his thoughts. Frustrated Daemon plunged himself into the hot water.  
  
“I'm sure she's doing it on purpose.She always appears at the most inopportune moment.  
I Live an endless torture every time I am forced to see her face. “  
  
The Brown eyed girl looked at him and then stood across him. From her body posture she seemed very angry.   
  
_“ A sheep would be more beautiful and willing than her” he thought. “T_ _hat bitch has ruined my life_.”  
  
"Congratulations on the birth of your niece. Your father was kind enough to inform us of this pleasant event. Apparently he had to do it because of your lack of informing us about your family."   
  
"You're right.My father knows I don't like talking to strangers about my family and I don't understand why you thought I'd show the slightest interest in a baby." He replied to her and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I thought these news would make you behave and act like a proper gentleman!"   
  
"I can't... And I don't want to! I know you don't like my character and I'm happy about that... I don't care what you think!"   
  
"You're a monster, I'm still trying to figure out why I married you, I imagined that after these news....."  
  
"You married me because you had no choice." the prince interrupted her. "If you thought the news of a baby's birth would help you have children with me, you're just a stupid woman. I made it very clear to you that I'm never going to come to bed with you again!"  
  
"Fortunately, because I'm not one of your whores!"  
  
“You'd never be. They know how to satisfy a man unlike you.”  
  
“Are you referring to that crap you asked me to do with my mouth?”  
  
"At least I didn't ask you to give me your ass!"   
  
"I want you to disappear, I hate you!"said Rhea and her face had become red.  
  
"My pleasure! And now I hope you get out of my way unless you want to see me naked again!"  
  
Rhea looked at him with disgust but Daemon didn't seem to feel bad.  
  
"That's it, right? Your cunt is wet for me? You want to feel me inside you ? Take off your dress, maybe there's something I can do for you!"  
  
Daemon came out of the wooden bathtub and stood stark naked in front of her.  
  
The Lady of Runstone hastily walked away from him while the Prince laughed loudly.  
  
Rhea opened the door angrilyand the icy air invaded the chamber. The Prince felt his skin prickling and started trembling.  
  
"Damn bitch, I hate you! I'm waiting for the moment you die! I could drown you in your sleep, but I'm afraid you'll come back to haunt my life."  
  
The Prince said through his teeth and then he wiped his body with a towel. He then put on his clothes and went out to the yard to prepare Caraxes for the trip.  
  
" We're done with this damn place. We're leaving, I hope for ever! We return to Kings Landing! "whispered in the red dragon’s ear and climb on his back.  
  
Caraxes opened his red wings and a whirlwind rose to the ground as it took off in the sky.  
  
The prince noticed the black clouds that started to form to the open horizon. There's a storm coming, we won't get to the capital in time without getting wet. . It's the last thing I want to live today.  
  
"Change of plans" he told to red dragon and he used his whip to force Caraxes to fly to Dragonstone.  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
At the same time in Kings Landing the sky had taken on a deep dark color, and from the Dragonpit it seemed the banners of house Targaryen seemed to be waving at the Red Keep.  
  
  
"Prepare Vhagar for a trip!" Ordered the Prince of Dragonstone to their dragonkeepers.

  
  
"It's a bad idea, father, wait at least for the storm to pass! You can go tomorrow!”  
  
“You don't have to worry Viserys. Vhagar is going to take me to Dragonstone fast. She's flown countless times in bad weather, I trust her! Besides, my granddaughter has to have her own dragon and I don't trust anyone else to deliver the egg!"   
  
"As you wish Father. I know I can't change your mind, but I wanted to discuss something important with you before you go!"  
  
"Finally Viserys you decided to talk to me. I was wondering all this time what was the issue that made you leave your wife and your daughter and follow me here!"  
  
"What will happen with Daemon? "Viserys asked the Prince of Spring directly.  
  
“You finally wrote to him, didn't you? I was sure you'd like to share your joy with him. I'm glad you love Daemon so much, but you have to understand that what I'm doing is for his own good, Viserys."  
  
"I am worried about this father. He keeps complaining and feels alone, he's not himself! He feels like we've abandoned him."  
  
 _“ Let the Gods help me. Daemon was always an impulsive character, but I don't want to think about what he's capable of if he thinks I'd abandoned him. __“_ he thought but he didn't want to show his thoughts to his firstborn son.  
  
 _Now he has to spend time with his wife and daughter as these are the happiest moments in a man's life._  
 _“ Maybe I should be more patient with Daemon_” he thought to himself“ _W_ _hen he s ires some sons, he'll grow up eventually”_  
  
  
"Don't worry Viserys. Go back to your wife, she needs you by her side. I promise I'll honor my word. If your brother behaves properly and respects his wife, he can stay here ! "  
  
"Thank you, Father. You know how much I miss Daemon."  
  
"But you'll stop following him Viserys. You're a father now, you can't put yourself in danger. Besides, this will be a test for Daemon. I want to see if he can keep himself away from the unethical life he often chooses. If he takes one step in Flea Bottom I'll send him back to the Vale!” and it was thenhe noticed the glum face of Viserys and felt his heart soften again like butter. It was no secret that the Prince of Spring loved his sons very much.   
  
"Maybe we don't have to be strict with him” he told to Viserys and kissed him on the cheek.  
“May your brother understand that paternity is a gift from the gods when he meets your daughter."  
  
"I wish. If Daemon has a son soon, he's going to be my daughter's mate.Someday they'll rule together!"the Prince said and then he left for the Red Keep accompanied by two men of the King's Guard and Prince Baelon taook-off with Vhagar in the sky.  
  
“ _I hope I'm wrong, but I don't think Daemon will feel interested in a baby._ _Even if that's his niece. He probably won't even want to see her_.”Baelon thought as the red dragon made a few circles over Dragonstone.  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Caraxes left a loud scream and began to descend to the ground, while Daemon took a deep breath and touched the wing of his dragon.  
  
  
"You felt it, too, didn't you?Our place is here, between smoke and salt and not in that damn place which is full of sheep. I love this place, it smells like home." he told to the red dragon when they touched the ground.  
  
Τhe Dragon's keepers and Dragonstone's servants warmly welcomed him but Daemon felt real happiness when good Queen Alysanne squeezed him into her arms .  
  
" It's so pleasant to see you, my sweet boy. I missed you."  
  
"And I missed you too, grandma.I've been thinking about you all the time in the Vale. "  
  
Alysanne looked into her grandson's eyes and realized he wasn't happy.  
  
"What's the matter, boy? I think something's bothering you.".  
  
“I'm fine, but I'm starving. The food in the Vale is awful. "  
  
“ _He's thin and sullen and his sweet smile has gone from his lips... His marriage is not a success”_Alysanne thought and hugged him again.  
  
"Are you going to stay here long enough?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Tomorrow morning I'll fly to Kings Landing."  
  
 _“_ _I'm finally going to be among people again.For a long time I've only seen sheep. I can't wait to be back in the Royal Court and i can't wait to meet my niece_.”He didn't know for which particular reason he was thinking of the baby. Perhaps because she was another Targaryen in the world.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to an end.   
> Daemon maybe he's a sweet uncle but he's definitely not a good husband... 😂   
> What do you expect next?  
> Is Baelon right about Daemon?  
> What was your favorite scene?   
> Is Baelon right about Daemon's character? 
> 
> How many sheep are in the Vale? 😂


	3. The right choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hatching a yellow egg will probably give us a yellow dragon. It's a nice color for a girl and if my niece will learn to fly with her dragon maybe we can fly side by side someday."

The right choice  
  
Dragonstone 97 AC

The storm that had extended over Blackwater Bay was accompanied by strong winds ant thunders but Vhagar flew like lightning and quickly reached to Dragonstone.  
The Prince of Spring came down from her back and saw Caraxes sitting on the ground calm and lazy.  
  
_Daemon's here. Let the gods help me._  
He left Vhagar in the supervision and care of the dragonkeepers and proceeded quickly towards his mother's chamber.  
  
"Boy, you're a grandfather now!" said Alysanne, and tenderly hugged her son.  
  
"She's a beautiful little girl, mother!"  
  
"And she'll be queen someday! I know the Small Council doesn't want women to rule, but your granddaughter will make it and sit on the throne! "  
  
"Rhaenyra is a baby for now. And I'm sure Viserys will have a son in the future !"  
  
"You have the same views as your father!" said Alysanne, who tenderly caught the prince's ear.  
  
"When she will grow-up you'll know I'm right. Women have the intelligence to rule like men. A monarch needs a good head and a genuine heart. The cock is not necessary."

  
"Maybe you're right," the Prince of Dragonstone replied.  
"But right now I'm concerned about another issue: Why is my son here?"  
  
"He told me he wanted to see me, but he didn't tell me what it was that's bothering him. Your son is not well Baelon, even a blind man can see it. You need to talk to him. "  
Alysanne answered melancholic.  
  
"I'll do it...  
But if I try to teach two crabs to dance, I'll do better than talk to my son. You know how difficult character Daemon is. "  
  
"Your son is introverted and he likes danger, but he's a good boy. You have to try, Baelon! "  
  
"I'll do it, mother. "  
The Prince of Dragonstone then gave a kiss on his mother's cheek and left her chamber.   
  
Daemon was in his chamber looking at the flames in the fireplace when he heard the knock on the door.  
  
"Come here!"  
He said, and he thought there would be some maid behind the door, but he was surprised to see his father.  
  
"Daemon, I didn't expect to find you here!"  
  
"Nice to see you, too, father!"  
He answered ironically.  
  
"Of course I'm happy to see you, Daemon.I was sure that after your brother's letter you would like to come to the capital."  
  
"I was going to get to Kings Landing tonight ,but I changed my mind! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see your grandmother."  
  
  
"I was sure your arrival here was related to the birth of Viserys's daughter. My brother's excited about his daughter, isn't he? "  
  
"Yes, Viserys and Aemma are excited with the little princess."  
  
"I thought my brother would want a boy more than a girl!"  
  
"Well, your brother is very happy with the birth of his daughter. And intelligent enough to understand how important a fact it is that the child is healthy."  
  
_Right, a girl is definitely better than a dead son!_  
Daemon thought, but he kept thinking about himself.  
  
"I'm sure Viserys chose her name."  
  
"Yes, but Aemma loved it!"  
The Prince of Spring replied and Daemon saw grief in his father's eyes.  
  
_He expected Viserys and Aemma to call her Alyssa.  
_Τhe prince understood .  
  
"It's a nice name for a girl." 

"Yes, it's a good name." the Prince of Spring agreed.

_He avoids talking about his marriage. There's a problem between them..._

The Prince of Spring thought. And she decided to ask him directly what's going on.

"We've talked enough about your brother and his family, but you haven't said a word about you and your wife."

"There's nothing important to mention!"

"Demon are you all right? You know I care about you. Please talk to me. I feel like something bad is going on."

"No, I'm not well. But I don't want to talk about it. You can't help me with this problem! "

"You're wrong if you treat your marriage as a problem. You need some time to get close to her. "

_I don't even want to see her again._

"That is precisely the problem. She doesn't want me to be there for her, and to be honest, I don't want it either! "

"You are young, marriage is often like a burden but there will also be happy moments!"

_The happiest moment in my marriage was when I thought of drowning this bitch in her sleep.  
_  
He thought the Prince, but he tried not to reveal the displeasure he felt for his wife.

"I haven't experienced any happy moment with her so far. Except for one morning when I thought he abandoned me!"

"Don't be rude. It's a good match-up. Rhea is a beautiful, smart and nice girl."

"A sheep would be better!" Replied Daemon and raised his eyebrow. 

  
"When he gives you a son you will love her, family is an important factor in a man's life!"

"Not in my life. It's impossible for a dragon to mate with a sheep! "

"That's enough. I'm not going to hear anything else."

"You're unfair with me ! You've always been. At least in the veins of Aemma flows our blood while this bitch is a stranger who hates me and Caraxes!" 

"I know it's hard to understand, but I'm trying to get you to show interest in someone other than yourself."

"I'm not just interested in myself, but I'm not going to show interest in her. She's snobbish dull and grumpy.  
The bed with her is indifferent. She has no passion inside her . At least she knows how to open her legs." 

"Well, that's what it takes to have a son. If you have patience with her you can teach her some details about your common pleasure! "

"Is that what you did? Had you teach my mother?  
Don't lie to me, I've heard stories about your wedding night. Her sighs were heard all over the castle.

The Prince of Spring felt tired and closed his eyes.  
He could live every moment from his wedding night in his mind.

  
_Alyssa was my only love. The only woman who made me feel happy.  
I loved the perseverance and flame in her.  
Daemon won't have such feelings for any woman, but he's my son. I don't want him to be unhappy.  
_  
"I can't fight with you all the time. You're a man now, son. Let's try to fix it our relationship."

The prince touched with his hand his father's shoulder and looked him in the eye. Baelon took a deep breath spoke again.

"I don't want to be unfair to you, so I allow you to come home if you accept my terms.  
You will never go back to bed with whores, you won't fight anyone and you're not going back to Flea Bottom.   
If you violate at least one of the conditions, you'll be back in the Vale.  
Plus, I need you to help me pick rhaenyra's egg. It's important for Viserys to have his daughter a dragon of her own."

_That'll be fun_ , Daemon thought, and he agreed.  
Baelon explained to him what they had to do and left to find Dragonstone's Measter.

A few minutes later they met at the entrance of a cave beneath the castle.

Daemon he had in his hands two burning torches and Baelon a piece of paper that was carefully folded.

"What is this?"

"A detailed record of the eggs that are here!"

Said the Prince of Spring and he walked Inside of the cave.  
Daemon followed him carefully.  
It was a dark but warm place and the air smelled of humidity.

"How many eggs are there down here?"  
Daemon asked.

"That's enough. It will take us a while to choose one of them. What do you think of that? "

"A black egg for a little girl? I'd prefer something happier. Moreover, this egg is cold like a rock." 

"That's hot."

"And red. We already have two red dragons."

"This is a nice color."

It's green and pink. It seems ridiculous. We'll find another one!"  
_I forgot how stubborn he is._ He thought tired, the Spring Prince. 

The light of the torches had begun to fade when Daemon looked at one tip of the cave and saw it.

It was an egg smaller than the others, but when he touched he had felt intense heat in his hand.

_Hatching a yellow egg will probably give us a yellow dragon. It's a nice color for a girl and if my niece will learn to fly with her dragon maybe we can fly side by side someday.  
_  
"I think I found the right egg for her!"  
He told the Prince of Spring, holding the egg in his hands.  
Prince Bealon carefully looked at for any craks and agreed with him. It seemed the right egg for the little princess...

"According to our records this egg is one of the most recent. It was born by one of the female dragons the same year you had born."

"Maybe it's Vhagar's egg." Prince Daemon said laughingly.

The Prince of Spring looked at the paper he had on his right hand and felt a shiver in his spine.

" No, It's not." He told himself and felt there was a strange connection between the little princess and her uncle. 

"We have to keep it warm and safe." Baelon said, and Daemon took off his cloak and covered it carefully.

"The storm has stopped I have to return to the capital before darkness falls. Will you come with me?" 

  
"Yes father, I can't wait to be back in the court !"

"Good, I'll give orders to prepare the dragons!"

"I'm going to go say good-bye to Grandma and pack the egg!"  
Bealon looked at his son with curiosity.

"You act differently!"

"The women of our family become real dragons when we don't take care of them!"

_He's missed our family!_ Prince Baelon thought and smiled.

Daemon returned a few minutes later.  
He was holding a big brown box in his hands.  
  
"Are dragons ready?"  
He asked and gave the box to the Prince of Dragonstone.

"Yes. Daemon, when we get to Red Keep, you're coming to live with me. I know you like your chamber at Maegor's Holdfast but I want you to be near me at the Tower of The Hand."

"Is it an invitation?"

"It's a father's love for his son!"

_Of course, the Tower of The Hand has my own guards.  
If you leave without my permission, I'll find out_.  
The Prince of Spring thought. 

"I accept your invitation. But we have to go now. The sun's setting in a little while! "

The two men climbed to the backs of their dragons and flew side by side to the capital.   
Over the Blackwater Bay Caraxes left a loud shout.

"All the dragons are in Dragonpit and my father will return Vhagar there.  
So, you can land in the courtyard of Red Keep . It's late, and I want to go home fast."

_I can't wait to see my brother, but mostly I can't wait to see her._  
The Prince thought while landing the red dragon but he couldn't explain why he was thinking like that about a baby he didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Another chapter has come to an end. I wanted to write something more exciting, but this chapter will be linked to another chapter in the future.  
> What are your thoughts and your favorite scene; I hope you liked it and I look forward to reading your comments.  
> I send you many kisses until the next chapter 💋. 
> 
> I also want to apologize for all the mistakes in the text.  
> English is not my first language and I'm learning her now.  
> I usually had help with translations but I decided to try to do it alone. 
> 
> P.S Baelon knows which dragon gave birth to Rhaenyra's egg.


	4. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never felt interested in a child, but she's different. It doesn't look like with the most babies.She's a cute, sweet and smart little girl.  
> She already has her own dragon, and I'm sure she'll bring him in the sky one day."

Kings Landing 97 AC  
  
The first meeting  
  
When Daemon came down from Caraxes' back the first stars had already appeared in the sky.  
  
The Prince proceeded with quick and steady steps inside the castle.  
He greeted the guards and headed to Maegor's Holdfast without wasting no time.  
  
Unlike the cold evening in the castle there was intense heat, it is known that the Targaryens they loved the high temperatures.   
  
When she arrived at Aemma's chamber he felt anxious. He stood for a few minutes without being able to decide what he wanted to do and then opened the door forgetting to knock.  
  
Unlike the noisy courtyard, the chamber was quiet but equally warm.  
Viserys was sitting on the edge of Aemma's bed while she was recovering from childbirth.  
  
"Brother, I didn't expect you to come so soon!"  
  
"Oh I wouldn't miss the chance to be among normal people, Viserys. And of course I wanted to see your daughter!  
  
Viserys stood up from his seat and the two men exchanged a warm hug.  
  
" Welcome home Daemon," Aemma said with a smile.   
  
"Cousin, you look good." He told her and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I'm sure your daughter will be as beautiful as you."  
  
"Oh, she's a very beautiful girl. She's asleep, but you can see her! "  
  
Daemon with the tip of his eyes saw a small bundle in the middle of the swing and felt impatient. He wanted to see her from a closer distance.   
  
So, he walked on the toes of his legs, stood over her crib and looked at her with curiosity.  
  
She was a small baby but her skin was white as porcelain, her mouth had a bright red color like mature strawberry and her eyelids were closed but had large lashes.  
She only had lanugo on her head, but she was in the hue of silver and gold.   
  
"Hello princess, they told me you're my niece!" he told her in a calm voice. She moved slightly and opened her big purple eyes.   
  
"The color of her eyes is intense purple like the color of the sky at sunset. "The Prince observed.   
  
The little princess looked at him with interest and curiosity for a few minutes and then started crying.  
  
"I think you've woken up my little treasure, brother!" Said Prince Viserys laughing.  
  
Then he left his seat and walked up to her crib.  
He stood next to Daemon, who was agitated, leaned over his daughter and took her into his arms.  
  
Rhaenyra stopped crying and Viserys smiled at her but the little princess looked only at her uncle.  
  
"Do you want to keep her?"  
Viserys asked with a smile.  
  
" It's a good idea, you can keep it her for a few minutes!"  
Lady Aemma agreed and smiled.  
  
However, Daemon tried to politely avoid their proposal.  
  
"Maybe later, I think she wants to be in a familiar embrace right now."  
  
But Rhaenyra opened her tiny arms and looked at him again with her big purple eyes.  
  
At that moment Daemon felt his hands trembling.  
It was a strange feeling he couldn't explain.  
  
"I'll hug her later, I think she needs her mother!" He said and looked at the floor.  
  
But, feeling impatient, the little princess started crying.  
  
Prince Viserys caressed with affection his daughter, but she wouldn't stop.  
  
Lady Aemma hugged her daughter and sang to her, but the little princess didn't calm down.   
  
"I think she's hungry, I'll call her wet nurse!"  
Prince Viserys said and he ordered a servant to call the woman.  
  
The woman showed up immediately, took her in her arms and tried to breastfeed her.  
For a few minutes Rhaenyra had focused on her wet nurse and was calm, but then she  
removed the woman's nipple out of her mouth and continued to cry looking at her uncle.   
  
The appearance of the Prince of Spring calmed the princess for a few minutes. Baelon left on the table the brown box which he was holding in his hands and then tenderly embraced his granddaughter .  
  
He sang to her in the language of Old Valyria and she watched her grandfather carefully, until Daemon approached his father.   
Then, Rhaenyra opened her little hands looking at her uncle again.   
  
Daemon, however, continued to feel strange. He wanted to hug her, but a mixture of fear and responsibility he felt for her made his hands tremble.  
  
 _Why do I feel responsible for her? It's not my child. I've never taken care of babies or children, and I'm not interested in doing it._  
The Prince thought while Rhaenyra kept crying.  
  
"She's a baby,Daemon. Not an incoming army. Give your niece a hug."  
  
"I can't do it!"  
The Prince of Spring looked his son in the eye and felt his fear.  
  
 _He doesn't know how to treat her, It was wrong to hope how he's going to be a father soon....._  
He thought. Then lowered the tone of his voice and touched Daemon's shoulder.  
  
"Believe me, you know what to do and if you want to be a father one day you'd better get used to it. Take her into your arms."  
  
The voice of the Spring Prince and Rhaenyra's sobs eventually made him rave and take her in his arms. To everyone's surprise, the little princess immediately stopped crying.  
  
Daemon fondly held her in his hands and approached the closed window.  
  
 _My father was right, I knew what to do._  
He thought and noticed that she was looking at him carefully with her big purple eyes.  
  
 _She looks at me like she's a big girl and not a baby. It's really beautiful, it has all the features of our House.  
_  
The princess was calm and quiet In his arms when Daemon showed her the world that existed outside the window.  
  
"You may not be able to understand it now, but all this belongs to our family. They're ours, my little princess!" He whispered to her.  
  
Rhaenyra she kept looking at him carefully when Viserys approached them and touch affectionately his daughter's head.   
  
" Brother, it's late. She needs to get back to bed. !"  
  
But Daemon was distracted. For some reason he couldn't explain, he kept looking at her.  
  
"Daemon I'm talking to you! She needs to get back to bed."  
  
Viserys touched his brother's shoulder and Daemon felt he had woken up from deep lethargy.  
  
"What did you say to me Viserys?"  
  
"Rhaenyra must return to her bed!" reiterated the older Prince again, and Daemon felt sad.  
  
But the little princess had other plans. As if she had felt the grief of her uncle grabbed his finger with her small hand and focused her gaze on him.  
  
That made Daemon smile.  
  
He bowed his head over his niece and whispered to her:  
"Once upon a time there was a man with a wandering soul lost in the territory of a kingdom.  
  
Everyone says he was a great prince who wanted to fight against the darkness.  
A dragon listened to his wish and promised to fight by his side with his hot breath.  
  
Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom that had surrounded the deep darkness. A beautiful princess who lived there she waited a knight to save her from the terrifying creatures who lived among the shadows.  
  
Once upon a time the prince with the wandering soul he climbed onto the back of his dragon and travelled as the kingdom of the princess. Fight against the darkness and win.  
  
Everyone says the kingdom has returned to light, but no one knows if the prince has won the princess's love!"  
  
Rhaenyra opened her little red mouth and left a yawn without turning her attention to anyone else.   
  
" The princess is sleepy. It's time to go back to her bed after we give her this! "  
Said the Prince of Spring. Then he pulled out the yellow egg out of the wooden box and put it in her crib.   
  
Rhaenyra opened her arms like she wanted to touch it.  
"He left the girl there." He said the Prince of Spring and showed Daemon a spot next to the egg.  
  
"It's yours, princess," Daemon whispered to her.  
"I chose it for you!" And then he put Rhaenyra in her crib next to the yellow egg.  
  
"If our choice was right we will have a young dragon soon," Prince Baelon said when the princess touched the egg.  
  
Soon everyone heard a crack followed by another more powerful crack and the egg broke and it gave space in a small yellow dragon that opened its wings.   
  
Everyone in the room smiled and clapping when the little yellow dragon left a scream.  
  
She's got her own dragon... The Prince thought. Approached his niece's crib and looked at her with tenderness.  
  
"I have to go, princess and you have to sleep, but I'll see you again tomorrow!"  
  
Then, he removed the amulet he was wearing in his neck and left it next to her.  
  
Baelon looked at Daemon in shock.  
  
"Did you give her the medallion you had from your mother?"  
  
"I came to my niece without a gift, father.  
What kind of man fails to give a gift to a beautiful woman? Besides, if mother were here she'd give it to her herself! "  
Answer with a smile.   
  
The Prince of Spring looked fondly at his son.  
  
 _Daemon's right_ , he thought. _This medallion belongs to Rhaenyra now. That's what Alyssa would like.  
_  
Daemon leaned over his niece and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I promise I'll never come back empty-handed to you,my princess."  
He whispered to her and she grabbed his finger.   
  
A few hours later Princess Rhaenyra she had slept company with the yellow dragon, in the Maegor's Holdfast.  
Τhe same time in the Tower of the Hand Prince Daemon he was sitting on the balcony of his chamber and he was looking the stars in the sky.  
  
 _I never felt interested in a child, but she's different. It doesn't look like with the most babies. She's a cute, sweet and smart little girl.  
She already has her own dragon, and I'm sure she'll bring him in the sky one day.  
I could teach her our language and traditions of Old Valyria if I stayed here.  
_  
The Prince thought while whispering a song...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Daemon's first meeting with Rhaenyra is fact. What are your thoughts?  
> What scene did you like?
> 
> My inspiration for this chapter is the song you will find here: https://youtu.be/spPYNysa8fU
> 
> You can see the english lyrics here : https://lyricstranslate.com/en/oro-oro.html
> 
> It's not my mother tongue, but it's as sweet as lullaby.
> 
> I hope you liked it.  
> I kiss you 😘


	5. The Queen Of Love And Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is yours, Princess! "He said and placed the wreath on her head while Baelon watched the scene with shock.

Kings Landing 97 AC

The Small Council meeting had come to an end when the Prince of Spring arrived in the meeting room.

The other members of the council were gone and only the king was sitting in his seat.

Next to him stood two men of the Kingsguard.

"I'm sorry, father, for not being present at the meeting, but my presence at Dragonstone was necessary!"

"I understand, boy, you don't have to worry. In addition, the Small Council met for a specific purpose."

"Can I find out what this purpose is?"

The Prince of Dragonstone asked with curiosity.

"Of course, Beelon. The harvest is good and in the Kingdom there is peace. I suggested we celebrate the birth of the Princess with a small tourney ." 

"You want to celebrate the birth of my granddaughter with a tourney? It's been three moons since her birth! "

"Grand Maester assured me that Aemma and Rhaenyra can watch the tourney ! And we need to get close with our subjects. "

"Aemma is young."Agreed the Prince of Spring.

" She has to live some joys in her life. Her son's death had affected her a lot, but she's happy with the birth of her daughter. The girl is healthy and strong."

"In addition the capital will have revenue from the tourney and the birth of a child is always a pleasant event."

"I agree, father! I'll take care of the arrangements."

"There's something else I want from you, Baelon. You're my successor, so you can't fight, and Viserys prefers to be on the grandstand near his wife, but our family always made strong men!" 

"You want Daemon to fight, right?"

"He's a knight and he's a strong boy!"

"Well, I like the idea. The tourney may be an excuse to be found again with his wife! "

The two men discussed the details and then the Prince of Spring returned to his flats in the Tower of the Hand.

Daemon was there reading a book with stories of Old Valyria. 

"Did you visit your niece this morning?"

"Yes.It seems strange to me how fast girls grow up! She's got enough points and her hair's grown! "

"Do you keep talking to her Valyrian?"

The Prince of Spring asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure she understands our language!"

"It's just a baby, Daemon. She's more likely that she likes the sound of your voice. It'll be at least two years before she starts talking High Valyrian!"

"Either way, I'll keep doing it. She's a smart girl, and I'm unbearably bored."

"About this, Daemon, I feel like I've pushed you too hard to follow my suggestions.That's why I want to announce a great event to you. Your grandfather decided to celebrate the princess's birth with a tourney.It would be a great honor for our House if you fighting! "

"I'd compete in the tourney even if you didn't ask me! You know how much I like the action and the adrenaline of racing! "

"I'm so glad to hear it, maybe the tourney was a good opportunity to get close with your wife!"

"In what way?"

The Prince asked, looking at his father with the tip of his eye.

"If you invited your wife to the yard at least for the duration of the celebrations you would have the opportunity to wear her favor to the races and she crown her Queen of Love and Beauty if you are the winner!"

Daemon erupted in a loud, raucous laugh that lasted a few minutes.

"What's so funny at last?"

He asked annoyed the Prince of Spring.

"It's easier to imagine a sheep with a wreath of flowers on his head than this bitch as queen of love and beauty. "

"Rhea is your wife and you should be with her soon. Like it or not, she'll be the mother of your children."

"This is never going to happen! That bitch means nothing to me. I'd rather die too much to sleep with her again! "

"I was hoping that contact with your niece would make you act like a responsible man, but obviously I was wrong! I really don't understand how you can spend so many hours with her and yet you don't want to have childrens! "

"How dare you say that?

Rhaenyra is my blood... It makes sense i'm interested in her. "

"I can't believe you're more interested in a babe than a woman... Your wife! Maybe it's better if you don't fight after all and go back to the Vale if you don't want Rhea to come to court.How are you going to fight without her favor?"

"I'm not going back to that damn place! I'm going to stay here! I'm going to compete in the tourney and win.And have no doubt that I'll find someone Lady to give me her favor.The courtyard is filled with willing women!"

"What if I forbid you to do it?"

"Then forget I'm your son!"

"Watch out, Daemon! Anger is a bad counselor..."

"I will do it. And I won't regret anything!"

But when the day arrived and Prince Daemon descended on the race grounds, he wasn't wearing the favor of any Lady.

The contestants were divided into two teams and the tournament began with the king's blessing.

Prince Daemon fought consecutively against four men and threw them off their horses.

At the end of the day, of course, he was the winner.

Ser Ryam Redwyne was the winner of the other team and the first day of the tourney ended with a big dance at the Red Keep.

Daemon, although he wasn't in a good mood after his fight with the Prince of Spring, flirted with many Ladys and drank a lot of wine, but at the dawn of the second day he was back in the tourney.

He was again a winner in his team while Ser Ryam Redwyne had lost in the last match to Ser Clement Crabb.

The two winners would regroup their forces at dawn, King Jaehaerys decided.

Daemon retired to his stage without talking with the Prince of Spring, but Bealon the next morning found Daemon while he was preparing for the fight.

"I didn't expect you to come." Daemon said coldly.

"You're my son and I'm sure you'll be a winner today. I came to see you because I'm proud of you. But I want to ask you a favor!"

"I knew you wanted something from me..."

"When the time comes to give the wreath to some Lady, don't create a scandal.

You're married, and most of the Ladys you flirted without shame at the party are engaged to someone. Protect our House and the Crown from a scandal. You can crown Aemma as Queen of Love and Beauty. "

"So you're asking me not to give the damn wreath to someone random Lady but to my brother's wife?"

"I'm asking you because she's your brother's wife, Daemon. Aemma is a member of the family!" 

The prince shook his head without speaking and soon the showdown began with the first sunlight to hold until noon.

The Prince and the knight of the Kingsguard had broken twenty spears before the Prince Daemon managed to throw the knight off his horse.

"It was a good ser clement fight, you're a strong man!"

The Prince said, and then he gave his hand to his fallen opponent, helping him stand up. 

"It was a good fight," the knight agreed."You're a strong lad, my Prince!"

The two men appeared in front the king and bowed.

King Jaehaerys warmly shook the knight's hand and then kissed his grandson on the cheek. 

"You're already a knight, lad, but the value of a man like you must be constantly recognized. I am old men now and so my sword will pass into your father's hands but this sword belongs to you!"

Daemon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dark Sister, Queen Visenya's sword it was his.

" I hope I'm worthy of the honor you've made me my King!"

"You're young, but you're going to be a great man!"

It was Prince Baelon who gave the winner's wreath to his son.

She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him warmly.

While he wished Daemon would keep the promise and give the wreath to Aemma.

Daemon held the wreath with the red roses in his right hand and approached the grandstand . All the maidens of the Seven Kingdoms held their breath.

Each of them dreamed he'd win the wreath out of his hands.

He looked closely at their faces and then approached Lady Aemma, which had Princess Rhaenyra in her arms.

For a minute Prince Baelon felt his breath returning to its normal rhythms, but Daemon overtook Aemma and looked at his niece.

"This is yours, Princess! "He said and placed the wreath on her head while Baelon watched the scene with shock.

_My son is definitely crazy!_

The tourney ended with a big celebration that lasted until the afternoon.

When darkness began to fall most people returned to their homes and the Prince of Spring with Daemon returned to the Tower of the Hand.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Baelon the Brave said, when they were left alone and grabbed his son's hand.

"I don't understand your manners. I gave the damn wreath to someone who belongs to the family! "

"And I don't understand you. You'd rather spend time with a babe than your wife." 

Daemon's face was angry, but he tried not to expose him.

"Father, I..."

He tried something to say, but when his eyes met his father's eyes, he changed his mind.

"It doesn't matter, you won't understand!"

"Understand what? Daemon, talk to me!"Baelon shouted, but Daemon had already worn his cloak and lowered the stone steps.

_He's going to go to his brother. Daemon always goes to Viserys when he fights with me._

He thought and sat in a chair by the fireplace. 

But Prince Viserys showed up after some hours . He was alone.

"Your brother sent you to me?"

"No, father. I haven't seen Daemon since this afternoon."

"You mean Daemon didn't come to you after our fight?

"Did you have a fight with my brother? Why?"

Prince Viserys asked, but Baelon didn't hear the question.

_Stupid boy, think, you're putting yourself in danger again. I love you, Daemon, but sometimes your behavior scares me!_

"Ask the Guards to search the castle? Should we send some men to Dragonpit? Maybe he went to see Caraxes! "

"No, only in one place will we have to look....." 

_My son is in the most infamous neighborhood in town with no companions._

Baelon thought guiltyly - but then he remembered that at the beginning of their conversation Daemon still had the Dark Sister in his belt.

"Your brother will be fine, I feel sorry for anyone who gets in his way!" 

"Why? I don't understand!"

"He has the Dark Sister on him and he has definitely visited Flea Bottom."

"May the Warrior light up his way and not do anything stupid!"

"When we talk about your brother, the gods can't help us, Viserys. Call my guards and send them to find him!"

As the Prince of Spring rightly predicted, Daemon was leaving a tavern to get into another one when he heard a female voice shouting help.

He quietly approached the narrow street and saw an skinny girl with dirty face who was trying to avoid a man. 

The prince's presence forced the man to stop while the girl hid in a street corner.

" Let her go!"

"She's a whore. She approached me first! "

The man tried to apologize, but the Prince grabbed him by the throat.

"She's a woman you intended to rape. It doesn't matter if he approached you first! "

"Don't you understand? She's a slut!"The man said between his teeth.

"I like whores more than some bastards like you!"

The Prince said and he pulled Dark Sister out of her holster.

The man in the sight of the sword wet his pants.

"Mercy!"

"I don't feel any mercy for bastards like you."

He replied and lifted the Valyrian sword.

It only took one hit and the man fell to the side of the road.

Daemon approached the girl she was shaking. Her dress was torn and on her head there was a blood-flowing wound.

"You're safe now, go back to your house."

He told her and covered her with his cloak.

The girl started running while at the same time the guards of the Prince of Spring they arrived and escorted Daemon to the Red Keep.

"Brother, are you all right? You're bleeding! "

Prince Viserys said and he hugged his brother.

"It's not my blood, Viserys. I killed a bastard who was trying to rape a woman!" 

The Prince of Dragonstone was observing his sons in silence , but Daemon saw that his father's eyes were dark.

"Father, I...."

"I'm glad you're okay, Daemon, but you're going back to Runestone!"

"You can't ask me that... I behaved foolishly, but I saved a woman from certain rape."

"And that's why I'm proud of you.

But I told you that if you find yourself back in Flea Bottom, you'll be back in the Vale....."

"You're unfair with me!"

"I prefer to be unfair to you but be safe!"

"Very well. I have nothing more to say with you. Ι'm going to leave ! "He said angry.

"But your sword will stay here!"

"That's not going to happen. The sword is mine..."

"This sword has been created for higher purposes since the death of an aspiring rapist.Queen Visenya used the Dark Sister in the Conquest.With this sword I took revenge for my brother's death! I was hoping that if you hold it in your hands, you'd protect our family! "

Prince Viserys tried to calm the tense situation. He touched his brother's shoulder and said low-key.

"I'll try to talk to father. You go take a bath and keep company to Aemma . "

Daemon left and Viserys stayed in the Tower of The Hand but he couldn't change his mind to the Prince of Spring. 

When he returned to Maegor's Holdfast , Daemon confronted his brother with hostility.

"You promised me you'd talk to him Viserys!"

"I tried, but you have to understand, Daemon. You keep putting yourself in danger. We're worried about you." 

"Don't lie to me, Viserys. You don't care if I'm here or i'm going to die all alone in that damn place..."

"It's not true. You're my brother. I care about you!" 

"You've got Aemma... And Rhaenyra..."

He said and felt a knot on his neck when he thought of his niece.

"I don't have anything.Only Caraxes."

"We are family, we must stick together regardless of the distance between us!"

"It no longer matters to me, Viserys. I'll leave in the morning! "

He left Viserys behind him and walked towards his chamber when he heard the little princess's crying.

 _I hate everyone but not her. I can't leave if I don't see her one last time._ _Aemma is with my stupid brother, so Rhaenyra is with her nanny._ _This separation is harder than I imagined._ he thought and opened the door.

The princess's nanny was sitting in a chair next to the crib.

"Prince Daemon, what are you doing here?"

"I want to see her. Alone!"

Her objections disappeared in the face of the prince's angry gaze.

The woman rushed out of the chamber and the Prince approached the swing and leaned over his niece.

He looked at her and she opened her little hands.

"I don't know when I'll see you again, but I hope you remember me! I'll think of you every day, Princess."

She looked at him with her big purple eyes and Daemon felt his heart torn in half..

"Well, I have to say good-bye and that's hard. I'm going to miss you, my little princess!"

Then he gave her a kiss on the forehead, left her tenderly in her crib and moved towards the door.

Rhaenyra started crying and Daemon he felt the anger inside him like a huge fire.

He headed to his room and started preparing for the trip.

He had begun to carve when he arrived at Dragonpit and ordered dragonkeepers to prepare Caraxes. 

" Daemon!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked casually.

"What you did was really great.You didn't keep your promise, but you saved an innocent woman .I know you won't understand why I insist on returning to the Vale, but you can visit us anytime you want ." 

"But I have to go back to my exile!"

_And never see her again..._

"It's not like that. I'm trying to protect you!"

"You came here to tell me this nonsense?" 

" I'm here to return something that belongs to you.Dark Sister is yours.... Maybe you'll figure out at some point what her true purpose is! "

That surprised Daemon.

"I will watch the sword of our House, I promise you. But I need a favor from you, father. When you visit the princess, speak our language to her. She's smarter than you think!"

"I'll do it! Even if I can't understand why you care so much about this child"

"It's my niece!" replied sad.

" Ι'm afraid it's more than that." He told himself the Prince of Spring and thought the yellow egg who Daemon had chosen for her.

"Take care of yourself, son!"

"Don't worry, I always do!"

Prince Daemon responded and climbed to the back of Caraxes. 

"Fly, boy. We're going back to hell!"

He told to his dragon and Caraxes opened his big red wings.

The sun had appeared timidly in the sky when Caraxes left a loud scream and flew towards the Bay of Crabs, while at the same time in the Red Keep the yellow dragon had responded to him by making the princess wake up crying.

"I'm sorry, father, but I'm doing whatever it takes to break the chains you want to wear to me.Ι'm not like Viserys, and I'm not going to be like him.There's no reason to keep me on the ground, maybe other than one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Another chapter has come to an end.  
> Daemon is unpredictable but so sweet (when he wants to)  
> Our little princess is queen of love and beauty.  
> Do you think it will matter in the evolution of our storyline?  
> What's your favorite scene and what do you think will happen next? 
> 
> I kiss you until the next chapter, take care of yourself and those you love 😘
> 
> P.S My inspiration for the last paragraph is the song whatever is takes  
> https://youtu.be/M66U_DuMCS8


	6. The wrong decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will never accept that. Never. No matter how many times you take me away from her, I will always come back to her."

Runestone and Kings Landing

98 A. C

The wrong decision 

Ten moons had passed since the birth of the princess and six moons have passed since the Demon returne to the Vale.  
  
At first the Prince was sad and aggressive, he didn't talk to anyone and kept drinking every night looking at the stars in the sky, but then the feelings he had hidden deep in his heart turned into indifference.

But Daemon's indifference does not mean that he did not care about anyone else, but only about himself.  
  
In the early days, he thought about his little niece every day, but then he convinced himself that it wasn't reasonable to thinking of a baby.  
  
Dark Sister became his companion but also his consolation and the Prince spent a lot of time every day in the courtyard of the castle.  
  
But suddenly the beauty of the little princess began to become known in the Vale, because of the troubadours of Westeros.  
  
Everyone referred to the little princess as "The Realm's Delight ," saying she has soft and shiny silver and gold hair and dark purple eyes.  
  
"The Realm's Delight, '' Said Daemon and for the first time he felt he was a little lucky because his good brother didn't have a son.  
  
However, as the little princess's reputation grew,Daemon's curiosity grew longer and so, the Prince began to stay up all night again looking at the stars.   
  
That day the Prince had led Caraxes for hours in the sky.  
Their stay in the Vale had made the red dragon particularly nervous. Only frequent flights with the Prince kept him calm.  
  
The thick black clouds that had gathered on the horizon and the smell of rain that had already spread in the air forced the prince to lead his dragon to the ground.  
  
The Prince took care of the dragon himself and then headed to his chamber.  
Left his cloak on a chair next to the door and proceeded to the small, wooden table near the bed. Filled a glass of red wine and then saw an unexpected message from the capital.  
  
Next to the clay jug and the fruit basket was a message that had the three-headed dragon of his House on his seal.  
The prince left the glass on the table and broke the seal with his dagger.  
  
He recognised the handwriting of Viserys, who invited his little brother to the celebration that would take place in the capital for Princess Rhaenyra's first name day two moons later, but brought Daemon another new one.  
  
Five days after the first celebration of the princess's name it would be the beginning of the tournay for the fifty years of the reign of their grandfather, King Jaehaerys. 

"This event is yet another opportunity to return permanently to the capital. If I win the tounay , I'm going to ask the king to allow me to stay in the court permanently and I'm going to leave this damn place forever!"

Daemon left the paper on the small table and took the glass with the red wine in his hand.

Outside, the rain was beginning to fall with force. A lightning illuminated the sky while the wind was blowing with momentum.

The prince looked at the extinguished fireplace and sighed.  
 _I need a fire_ he thought, as he felt his skin shudder.  
 _On a night like this, a fire, a glass of wine and a naked woman in my bed would be a big deal.  
_  
But the one who visited to look after him was an old servant of the castle, one of the few people who liked the young prince.

Finally, the Prince slept alone, hearing the sound of rain. He had now realized that he was alone in a strange, inhospitable place and only the hope of returning to the capital kept him alive.

For the next two months, the long practice in the yard was the prince's daily routine. The only goal in his mind was to become this tournament winner. At the same time Rhea's behavior become strange. She often appeared in the courtyard during the prince's training while her outfit was different. 

_She probably wants me to take her with me so she can live the life of the capital_ , the Prince thought the last night in the Vale  
 _but that's not going to happen._

The next morning Caraxes left the Vale and a short time later he was flying over the sky of Kings Landing. It was a dull, grey morning, but for the prince it looked like summer day. 

The mighty wings of Caraxes above the castle woke up half the Old King's yard. Most people came out to the windows and hallways, but there were some more courageous people in the yard as the Prince landed with Blood Wyrm .

Among them was Prince Baelon, who warmly embraced his son.

"I find I was right!" he remarked as he stared at Daemon.

"On what issue?" He asked him with embarrassment.

"Having Dark Sister made you a real man, son. Did you practice every day?"

"Indeed. I didn't have much to do in that damn place!"

"I also find that you have not understood how important your marriage is."

Daemon was ready to answer him when he saw with the tip of his eye a little girl with  
light hair standing on the steps of the yard.

"Daemon, I'm talking to you. Your marriage... "

"Is that my niece?"  
The Prince asked, looking at the little girl who was observing him from afar.

"What else is going to happen to us?" The Prince of Spring wondered and turned to his son.

"The princess's new nanny is young and mindless. I objected to her choice, but your brother didn't listen to me."

But Daemon had left his father's side before Baelon the Brave complete his proposal and was already next to his niece.

The prince descended to the height of the little princess and looked her in the eyes as she observed him with suspicion.

"Are you Rhaenyra?" He asked her without waiting for an answer, mainly to make her feel confident in him.

"And you are my Uncle Daemon!" The princess replied, looking deep into his eyes and making Daemon feel strange.

"I see your father has spoken to you about me!" He replied, but her answer surprised him more.

"No, I just know you!"

_How could she remember me? She's a girl who hasn't celebrated the first celebration of her name yet.  
_  
His question was resolved by the Prince of Spring, who fondly held his granddaughter'shand.

"The grand Maester has ruled that the princess is more mature than her real age."

_Indeed_ , Daemon thought and looked again at his niece.  
She had soft hair that formed light curls and dark purple eyes.

"You can't be here alone, I'll take you to your mother."

"I'm not alone," the princess said, and she took a step forward. It was enough time for a little yellow dragon to appear standing behind her.

"My little lady is always with me and my muñar are still asleep!"

_Speaks Hight Valyrian_! Daemon thought. 

"Then it's your chance to come with me to the Tower of the Hand . The servants brought me your favorite cakes for breakfast! "

Said the Prince of Spring and the princess shook affirmative her head.  
The yellow dragon then wrapped himself in the princess's arm while she opened her little hands and she looked at Daemon with her purple eyes.

"Well, you don't expect me to climb all the stairs myself, do you?"

Daemon like a hypnotized took the princess in his hands and she put her head on his chest.

As they were moving on the circular staircase leading to the Tower of the Hand, the sun had risen timidly among the clouds and the horizon had taken on a beautiful yellow and pink color. 

"Look my little lady, is so beautiful!" whispered the girl and smiled happily.

"You're beautiful, princess. I've seen the sun rise many times but no sunrise has your own beauty!" replied Daemon and looked at your niece.

"If you said those words to your wife, you'd already be a father!" He said angry the Prince of Spring, but Daemon laughed and kissed the top of Rhaenyra's head.

"It's a sin to compare a Valyrian Goddess to a sheep, father!"

Baelon watched them without speaking . Although they had arrived at his chambers Daemon continued to hold the little princess in his arms and she seemed to be enjoying her uncle's company.

"I'll leave the princess in your attention , I have an important job to complete, the servants will bring your breakfast soon!"  
The Prince of Dragonstone finally said, but no one heard him.   
Daemon was telling his niece a funny story, and she laughed all the time.

Bealon retired from the antechamber but instead of heading to the small room where worked he stood behind the half-open door.

Daemon had finished the story and now he was flying Rhaenyra in the air, making sure he catches her every time in his sturdy arms,but the princess didn't look scared. Her laughter sounded loud and spirited more than ever.   
_  
I don't know what else to do, Daemon has always been reckless, but that doesn't happen when he's near Rhaenyra.  
I should be happy with what's going on, but I'm afraid it has something to do with the choice of the princess's egg.  
If Alyssa were here, she'd know how to handle this damn situation_...

_But Rhaenyra is just a child, soon she will have a brother and then her interest will shift from her uncle. And when Daemon has children of his own, he will forget Rhaenyra and life will continue calmly. I don't have to worry._  
He told to himself and left to work.

The princess's cheerful laughter sounded the rest of the morning in the Tower of the Hand until her governess searched for her in Prince Baelon's quarters.

She was a young girl with a slender body and light-colored hair however she seemed unfit to care for the princess.

"You shouldn't be here, princess, without permission from your mother."  
She took a step closer to the princess, but she looked at her with audacity and approached her uncle.

"If you did your job properly, the princess wouldn't be here. Too soon you realized her absence... Did you sleep alone or did you had a soldier's company? "

Daemon replied and kept Rhaenyra back in his arms.

"Your behavior is terrible!"

"If you did your job right, you wouldn't mind my behavior!"

The appearance of the Prince of Dragonstone forced them to stop fighting. 

"This is the second time the princess explores the castle alone, without your presence beside her. I'll personally inform my son of what happened today... And he'll decide your future with us.  
And you, Daemon, need to be kinder to people."

"Prince Daemon? "   
The girl said and looked him in the eyes.  
She said it more so she could more to understand the situation and not as a question.

"Whole in front of you!"  
The Prince answered her, and Baelon felt the electricity between them.

"If I understand correctly, the purpose of your visit here was to return the princess back to her mother!"

_And don't flirt with my son._

"I'll only go back to my mother if uncle Daemon comes with me."  
Said the princess looking at her uncle in a sweet style.

"I'll accompany the princess , I want to see my brother."

The Prince said and accompanied his niece to the Maegor's Holdfast.

For the next two days Daemon spent most of his time with Prince Viserys and Lady Aemma. Princess Rhaenyra was always with them but she was more interested in her uncle than her parents.

"My little daughter is fascinated with you," Lady Aemma told to Daemon, and he noticed that Kaela looked at him at the same time like a wounded puppy.

As the celebration of the princess's name approached, several Lords arrived in the capital, so the most important presence was that of Princess Rhaenys, who arrived in the capital on her red she-dragon, the red Queen Meleys.

Everyone was pleased with the presence of Rhaenys in the courtyard and especially the Prince of Dragonstone, who forgot for a moment the adventurous character of Daemon and focused on the presence of Rhaenys.

The presence of Lord Corlys Velaryon again in the court brought great joy to the Prince of Dragonstone and the Old King and the three men shook hands again. 

However, while the servants took care of the final details of the tourney of the fifty years of the Wise King's reign and Prince Baelon with the King Jaehaerys met the Lords of Westeros, Daemon had found his own companionship.  
 _  
She is naïve but she is willing and beautiful. All I have to do is get a chance to be alone with her, and then I'll be able to get her to my bed_.  
the Prince thought while the celebration of the princess's name had begun.

However, it was Princess Rhaenyra who gained everyone's attention, including his own.

Her gentle manners, sweet smile and her deep purple eyes enchanted all the Lords of Westeros and especially her uncle.

Lord Corlys and Princess Rhaenys gave her white pearls of the sea, Prince Baelon the ring he had gifted to Princess Alyssa after prince Daemon birth and the King Jaehaerys a gold bracelet.  
Lady Aemma's relatives brought her expensive fabrics, jewelry and dolls but Prince Daemon gave her the most impressive gift.

It was a silk dress in bright purple, same as the princess's eyes with lace sleeves and the three-headed dragon of the Targaryens embroidered on the chest with rubies.

"I flew to Pentos to buy the fabrics and then had to look for a good tailor but I think my gift will satisfy the princess! "

He told to Prince Viserys, who was looking at the dress in amazement.

It was a wonderful evening with delicious food and great music. Everyone's mood was excellent.  
The little princess enjoyed the feast. He danced many times and ate a big piece of strawberry cake.

It was the hour of the eel (a few minutes after midnight) when Rhaenyra sat in a chair next to her mother and hid with her small hand a yawn.

"What happened, little sunshine?" Aemma asked her.

"I want to sleep, muña. And I missed my little lady ! "  
The princess said and closed her eyes.

Prince Daemon, who was dancing with a young Lady when he saw that the princess was sitting near her mother, stopped by the dance and headed to his niece.

"I have to get Rhaenyra to her bed."  
Said Aemma looking at him and she got up from her chair, though, Daemon had already taken Rhaenyra into his arms .

"You don't have to. Enjoy the party, cousin. I'll do it."

Daemon covered the little princess with his cloak and carried her into her apartments. Then, when they arrived in the chamber, he put her to bed, covered her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The princess's little lady , who slept next to the princess's bed on a soft, large pillow, was the first to notice the noise and opened her yellow eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The Prince asked with caution.

"That's my job, Lady Aemma asked me to come. You can go now. I'll stay with her! "  
Kaela said and looked at him.

"No, I won't. I don't trust you with her, like I told you the first time,and other than that, I've seen how you look at me.  
I'm definitely better than the soldiers in this castle, and you may be no big deal, but you're definitely more willing from the bitch I've married."

" Are you married? So that's why you don't live in the castle?"

_She's totally stupid, but I haven't slept with a woman in so long...  
_  
" Well, I just told you. You don't have to remind me of my unfortunate marriage. I want other things from you." 

"It's not right."

"But you're already wet for me, aren't you?  
You always wanted to get a prince in your bed! "

Kaela approached him and caressed his chest and Daemon felt his manhood waking up.

"Not here, stupid girl."   
_Not next to my niece. My Valyrian goddess must have beautiful, innocent dreams._

Kaela opened the door from the princess's bedroom and they were found in the antechamber , It was a big, comfortable room.

Then, she approached the prince and they exchanged a hungry kiss while Daemon at the same time drove her hand to the laces of his trouser.

She skilfully solved them and carefully took out his swollen manhood.

"Well, you know what you have to do? ''

The girl nodded positively and looked him in the eyes.

" Then get on your knees,"  
he said impatiently, and she looked at him with curiosity.

" First you're going to satisfy me with your mouth, and then maybe I'm going inside you."  
Ηe told her, and she obeyed.

She opened her mouth and licked his manhood the entire length of his shaft and then she put his cock in her mouth.

"Oh, damn! There's something you're really good at." 

The Prince whispered as she continued to have his cock in her mouth.  
Then he grabbed her hair and directed her so fast and wild that the girl felt she couldn't breathe.

Daemon felt the climax of getting closer and pulled his irritated manhood out of her mouth, Kaela took a deep breath while drooling was running out of her mouth.

"It's better for you to change your profession."  
He told her and rubbed his manhood in her face while she opened her mouth again.

Neither of them heard the door which opened, nor the few heavy steps in the small corridor.

In this unexpected scene, the Prince of Dragonstone found his son and the princess's nanny.

The girl felt ashamed and walked away while Prince Baelon stood in front of his son.

"Put your pants on !"  
Baelon said sternly.

"If you'd knocked on the door, I'd have done it already."  
Daemon said casually and looked at his father.

"If I had to hit something, that should be your head. Νοw, tie the laces to your pant and get out of here. "

"I didn't thinking right, but I've been alone for a long time, without the company of a woman in my bed."

"Are you trying to justify yourself to me, Daemon? I live thirteen years without a female companion in my bed. I didn't put any other woman in your mother's shoes!"

"If you want to convince me to sleep with the bitch I married, I don't..."

"I don't care what you do. I thought there was a man you loved more than yourself, your niece. But I was wrong. "

"That's not true. I.... I mean... I would never do anything that would hurt the princess. You know that."

"But you didn't think about what would happen if he woke up and found you in this mess, so it's better if you're not around her, Daemon."

"I will never accept that. Never. No matter how many times you take me away from her, I will always come back to her."  
Said the Prince and left angry.

_I'm sure of it, but will you protect her or destroy her?_ The Prince of Spring thought and concluded that he didn't want to know.

He had decided to force his son to stay away from her, but prince Daemon had no intention of accepting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Another chapter has come to an end.  
> Because this chapter is bigger than I imagined, I divided it into two parts.  
> Of course, the wrong decision was the prince's brief relationship with the princess's nanny.  
> I would like to know your thoughts on this event as well as your thoughts on the continuation of our story.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I kiss you until our next meeting. 😘
> 
> P. S happy Easter


	7. An emotional day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's tell a story." He told her and sat next to her.
> 
> " No, we won't. I want to fly like a dragon! "
> 
> "But you chose the story", he told her confused.
> 
> "My muña would be scared and worried about me and maybe she wanted to take me with her to Maegor's Holdfast but I wanted to stay here."
> 
> "So you lied." He told her in a supposedly stern tone, but his eyes shone with love.
> 
> "I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the whole truth. You're going to tell me a story later.
> 
> " A big bad dragon wants to catch you, '' he told her, and she started running around him, laughing. 
> 
> " You can't catch me," she said to him with a laugh.
> 
> " I can, and I will. This little dragon is mine."
> 
> "But you already have a dragon" . She answered him with fear in her voice, "my little lady is mine."
> 
> "No one's going to take your little lady, the little dragon I want to steal is you!" He told her and lifted her up in the air.

Kings Landing 98A.C

The tavern was exactly as Daemon hoped. Full of people, smoke and noise.  
Some men sat around a large round table and they were gambling while others had found company in some of the tavern's young waitresses. In the center of the tavern was a young wanderer troubadour who was singing obscene songs.  
  
Daemon, however, was sitting at a small table on the edge of the tavern away from the hustle and bustle. He was wearing his black cloak and had lifted the hood to avoid prying eyes.  
  
 _My father is being unfair to me. It always has been. I would never do any act that could harm the princess. Rhaenyra is my blood, my little Valyrian goddess.  
I was reckless, I shouldn't have stayed with Kaela in the princess's ward,but I've been alone long enough._  
  
The Prince thought by looking at his empty glass.  
  
"Get me another one," he told a waitress with red hair that was close to him and she came back with a big glass full of black beer.  
" Do you need anything else, sir?" The girl said, looking at him with a dirty look.  
  
" Of course you can. A woman like you could make a man happy in many, different ways."  
He answered her and she sat on his knees.  
  
Daemon drank a large sip of beer and touched the skin of her feet under her dress. The girl laughed and the Prince realized from her attitude that he wanted more.  
 _There are willing women everywhere_ , Damon thought, and began stroking her legs.  
  
He was soon quite drunk and the only thing he could think of was to go with the girl in an inn room, but  
at that moment he noticed a new presence in the space.  
  
The man was wearing a dark green cloak and a brown turban on his head. Daemon could not see his hair and was not sure about the color of the man's eyes due to the smoke and the distance, but observing his body type he immediately realized who he was.  
  
Interestingly, he thought and continued to drink smaller sips of beer observing the man he had sat at the table and gambled with devotion.  
  
At the same time some men had surround the troubadour and sing all together.  
  
Oh fishmonger, oh fishmonger  
Come quell your daughter's hunger  
To pull on my horn  
As it rises in the morn  
For 'tis naught, but bad luck  
To fuck with a puck  
Lest your grandkid be born  
A hairy young faun  
Bleating and braying all day, hey ho  
The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba  
The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba  
The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba  
The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba ba  
  
"If you steal again I'll rip your throat and throw you into the sea to become the fish food!"Said the man who had sat at the table a few minutes before to another young man.  
  
"Are you threatening me? You're a fool."  
  
"You think I'm scared of you? You're just a stupid kid!"  
  
Daemon, who was watching the scene, saw the two men get up from the table and push each other while another man was had hidden a knife up his sleeve and he was approaching the man in the green cloak.  
  
"Get away from me!" he said abruptly to the girl and pushed her aside. Immediately after, he jumped over the table and with two quick steps approached the men who were pushing each other.  
  
"Show me your hand!" He demanded from the young man who had the knife hidden in his left sleeve. He initially appeared to be flustered but then raised his right hand and hit the prince in the eye.  
This event infuriated Daemon. He grabbed the man's hand and turned it with force.  
  
The man left a cry of pain and two men tried to grab the prince, but at that moment the owner of the tavern started shouting.  
  
'' Stop fools, you know what you're doing? This man is Prince Baelon's younger son! "  
  
The men looked at him in awe and Daemon removed his hood. His silver hair fell like a torrent on his shoulders.  
  
" Call the City Watch . This asshole has a knife hidden in it. He wanted to hurt Lord Velaryon. '' He said, and then he kicked the man in the ass.  
  
" The Sea Snake and the son of the Prince of Dragonstone. We were complete fools..." One man said, but no one paid attention to him.  
  
"Prince Daemon, I owe you my life, but let's not be so strict. They were two fools. Thanks to you I'm fine let them go! "  
  
 _Of course_ , Daemon thought, _if we call the City Watch my father and Princess Rhaenys they'll learn what happened here._  
  
" Get the hell out of here. If I see you again I'll kill you myself." 

The two men left in a hurry and Lord Corlys touched the prince's shoulder..

"Thank you, Prince Daemon. "

"You can call me Daemon, Lord Velaryon. You're part of my family and I already know your secrets... "

"And I know yours." The Sea Snake answered laughing.

"So we can share a beer, my Lord!"

"Of course. A beer for a lifetime! It is a fair exchange! You can call me Corlys if you want." 

The next morning was a real challenge for the Royal family.  
Prince Baelon had stayed in the Tower of the Hand without falling asleep waiting for Daemon, but the Prince of Dragonstone's concern had turned to anger when the Prince returned to his father's quarters. 

Unsurprisingly, Daemon refused to tell the Prince of Spring where he was and what had happened. Then, locked in his chamber with no interest in talking to his father or apologizing for his behavior.

Under these circumstances, a relationship of affection between three women began.

Princess Rhaenys and Lady Aemma were tasked with bringing the two men together, but the result was not what they expected.

Initially, Daemon refused to see Aemma and Prince Baelon used the state cases for which he was worked as an excuse not to talk to Rhaenys, but this aroused the stubbornness of the two women.

Aemma returned to Daemon's chamber in company with Princess Rhaenyra and Rhaenys sent a guard to alert her uncle that she was waiting for him at the Dragonpit.

There were grey and pink shades in the sky when the Prince of Spring arrived at the Dragonpit, it was a cold day. Look at the space outside the huge edifice but Rhaenys wasn't out. Baelon felt a tightness in his chest, his niece was definitely inside the Dragonpit. Near her she-dragon.

_I can't avoid Meleys forever, It reminds me of Alyssa but it's the dragon of Rhaenys now._ Baelon thought and moved on, however, the Red Queen was asleep and Rhaenys was not around.

"Where's my niece? She told me he'd be here." asked anxiously one of the dragonkeepers but before the man could answer, he saw Rhaenys standing in front of where Caraxes' nest was.  
 _  
We've all lost too much... They call us dragons, but if we lose them we're the same as ordinary people . We love, we hurt, we suffer..._

He approached Rhaenys with quiet steps and hugged her.

"Daemon takes good care of him. Just like my father took care of him. " She said with emotion the queen who never was.

" As for that, I was sure. My son loves his dragon more than any of us. "

"Aren't you doing the same thing with Vhagar? You could be married again, Uncle..."

" It's not the same, Rhae. Alyssa died, but left behind two sons. I didn't want to share my bed and my life with anyone else. Daemon has a woman with flesh and blood but no interest in her. How will he have children?"

"You forced him to marry a woman he hadn't chosen and he didn't feel anything for her ... My parents fell in love, do you remember teasing my father about it? You and Alyssa had a great love affair ... How is it possible for your son to accept such a marriage? He got married, but only because you asked for it. "

" Viserys got married without choosing his wife though... "

" Aemma is beautiful and smart, uncle. I'm sure  
we could be very good friends if i stayed here. Our daughters would grow up together as sisters. "

" You may be right, Rhae, but Daemon had to marry so he can start caring about other people and not just for himself."

" That's not true. He loves his niece very much. Of course, I don't think there's a man who doesn't love this beautiful, cute little girl. "

This mention does not have the effect Rhaenys had hoped for as the Prince of Spring looked at her with sadness. 

" I understand this conversation is rather complicated but I want you to be happy, Uncle. "

He hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"I told your father once that I'd rather have sons while he made laws,but I already had a daughter before I had children of my own. You."

Rhaenys hastily wiped her eyes with the tip of her hand without Prince Baelon noticing.

"Do you remember that you always won me over when we flew in the sky with our dragons? I think this time I can beat you!"

"Well, we'll see about that!" Said Baelon the Brave and ordered them to prepare the dragons.

At the same time in the Tower of the Hand, Prince Daemon was moody.

"I'm not interested in eating or talking to anyone. Get the out of here." He said when he heard a knock on the door.  
But the voice he heard made him get out of bed and immediately wear his shirt.

"It's me, don't you want to see me? "

_Rhaenyra_....He thought the Prince was passing his shirt over his head. _My little Valyrian goddess is here, and I told her to leave.How stupid am I?  
_  
He opened the door in a hurry to hug her, but the princess wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry for this trick, but I was sure you wouldn't be willing to see me if Rhae wasn't with me."

'' Please, Aemma, don't call her that. It reminds me...... "

" Your wife. I'm not here to judge you or your marriage. I'm here because no matter how distant you are, I love you like a brother."

"You..... "

"Not just me. Viserys thinks about you all the time when you're away.'' Aemma paused and looked at him, "And your father worries about you.He loves you, Daemon, he loves you more than any of us! "

The prince was ready to argue but Aemma looked at him again and didn't interrupt her.

"You don't let us approach you no matter how hard we try."

"That's not true. I'm not just interested in myself!"

"Oh, I know, I know because I've seen it. If you were only interested in yourself, you wouldn't spend so much time with my daughter! "

"Your daughter is smart, and beautiful!"

"And right here, uncle. I'm sorry, muña I promised I'd be quiet, but I want him to tell me a story again. Please! "

Daemon looked at Aemma and smiled .

"I don't know if there are many people who can resist her, but I'm definitely not one of them."

'' I know, I think the boys will be more afraid of you than Viserys when Rhaenyra grows up. "  
Aemma said with a laugh.

" I'll marry my uncle, I'll never care about other boys. My uncle is handsome and brave..."

"Of course I'd marry you, princess, but I'm already married."

_With a stupid, silly bitch_. He thought.

'' I'm sure your uncle will soon have a beautiful and strong son, so you'll have a partner when you grow up."

_A son would be a true blessing. The Prince thought. Viserys may have the most beautiful daughter, but I'm going to have strong sons with silver hair and purple eyes. But I'm going to have to break up this damn it marriage first.  
_  
" Your muña is right. But now I have to tell you a story, or see if you can fly like a dragon first?"

"I'd like a story, please.''

Rhaenyra sat near her uncle with the little yellow dragon between them.

Aemma wore her blue cloak and kissed Rhaenyra on the cheek.

" I'm sure you'll have a great time together. Unfortunately, I can't stay with you. Viserys and I have to meet some Lords from the Vale."

"I'll be safe here, muña. Avy jorrāelan. "

'' And I love you, my little treasure! "

" Your daughter will be safe here. You have my word."

" I know," Aemma said, and she looked him in the eyes.  
Then she wore her blue cloak and left.  
She had come down the first steps when:

"You were right. I'm often abrupt even with you... But what you said It made me think. From today you'll have an older brother. I promise i'll always be there for you when you need me! "

Aemma didn't talk at all. She hugged Daemon tightly and he kissed her on the forehead.  
 _  
It's a good day,_ Aemma thought as she greeted him. _If Rhaenys succeeds, everything will be fine_.

Daemon returned to his chamber and found Rhaenyra sitting on his bed and playing with a cloth dragon while her little lady slept on a large pillow near the bed.

_Women may only care what I look like, but she's the first woman to sit in my bed and admire me,_ he thought, as she looked at him with her big purple eyes.  
"Well, let's tell a story." He told her and sat next to her.

" No, we won't. I want to fly like a dragon! "

"But you chose the story", he told her confused.

"My muña would be scared and worried about me and maybe she wanted to take me with her to Maegor's Holdfast but I wanted to stay here."

"So you lied." He told her in a supposedly stern tone, but his eyes shone with love.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the whole truth. You're going to tell me a story later.

" A big bad dragon wants to catch you, '' he told her, and she started running around him, laughing. 

" You can't catch me," she said to him with a laugh.

" I can, and I will. This little dragon is mine."

"But you already have a dragon" . She answered him with fear in her voice, "my little lady is mine."

"No one's going to take your little lady, the little dragon I want to steal is you!" He told her and lifted her up in the air.

Raenyra, however, was not afraid every time he threw her high. She knew that his strong hands would catch her again.

At the same time Vhagar and Meleys were landing on Queen Rhaenys Hill.

" I have to say, that our Red Queen is too fast. You almost beat me."

"But I didn't make it! "

"Vhagar will always be the queen of the skies, my little Rhae."

"Uncle," said Rhaenys as the Prince of Dragonstone was advancing for Red Keep, "I'm so happy to be here."

"I wish you'd stay here permanently, but I hope you'll come back soon when the tournament's over. "

"I'll do it, Uncle. Next time I come I'll bring the kids with me. I promise. "

"I really want to meet your kids.I'm so glad you have a happy family."

"Well, I love my kids and Corlys loves me very much... But... "

'' But what? Rhae, talk to me. You used to tell me all your secrets! Your secrets are safe with me. "

"He's a wonderful man, Uncle, he's got a sense of humor, he's a very good father and a very sweet husband. He's an honest and righteous Lord . I live a comfortable life with him. But.... I don't think he's loyal to me, and that makes me mad."

"All men are fools and all men are knights. You understand what that means, don't you?"

"Yes, but you would never do that. Neither did my father."

"People are different, Rhaenys. Take my sons as an example. Viserys loves his wife and has a happy family while Daemon....  
When I was a little boy I always followed your father but I was angry with Alyssa when he did the same to me. She was a girl, you know what I mean."

" But you loved her. "

" Yes..... I remember when your father challenged me to sleep with a young Lady... "

" My father did this? I thought he was always quieter than you."

" Oh, it really was. ... But I kept teasing him about his relationship with your mother! "

" And you did? "Rhaenys asked with curiosity.

" Well.... I was close enough. But then I realized that I loved Alyssa."

" I understand what you're saying."Said Princess Rhaenys when they arrived in the gates of Red Keep.

" Men are often fools, and we need confirmation. But no man would let a woman he loved."

" Thank you, uncle, I'm so glad we talked. "

" Go get some rest, my child and don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left for the Tower of the Hand.

Rhaenys followed him for a few minutes and soon after went to find Lady Aemma and together they went to sit in the garden of the Tower of Hand.

" I'm sure they'll come close. Daemon was very emotional, it will definitely help them and the presence of Rhaenyra."

"My uncle was very emotional, too. I'm sure the misunderstanding between them will be solved."

The two women embraced cheerfully, were sure of the success of their plan, but the truth was a little different.

Bealon was outside his son's door, ready to reconcile with him, but when he heard the little princess's voice he was surprised.

He opened the door without knocking and looked with curiosity at Rhaenyra who was sitting on Daemon's bed.

'' What are you doing here? ''

"Be careful how you talk to her, she's none of your servants. ''

'' Have you lost your mind, Daemon? I would never fight my granddaughter. I was just surprised to find her here. ''

"I'm sorry, grandpa, I wanted to see my uncle! I didn't know that was wrong. ''

Said the princess with sad eyes and Baelon the Brave felt his heart bleed when he saw the princess's sad look.

_How can I explain to my son what scares me?  
The princess follows him like a puppy and he... He loves her because she's a sweet little girl, but what happens when she grows up? Plus, I don't like his attitude._

"I want you to tell me where you were yesterday..."  
The Prince of Dragonstone asked with determination.

"You want me to tell you in front of the kid? I don't think it's right..."

"So you admit you went to Flea Bottom... How did you really explain this mess to your niece? Said the Prince of Dragonstone and showed Daemon's black eye."

'' My uncle told me that he defended an innocent man from some bad people who wanted to hurt him!'' Τhe princess said with admiration.

_My son gets into fights with scum, and then he mentions his actions to his niece as chivalrous acts_.

" This time you crossed the line. "

"I'm sorry I didn't get your permission, father." Daemon said ironically.

"I was hoping you'd be smart enough to say something better in front of your niece."

Daemon noticed Rhaenyra staring at him with adoration.

"I didn't mean it, But you can't understand me. "

"I want to understand you, but you're not talking to me."

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to take the princess for a walk in the garden, and then I'm going to take her back to her parents."

"Well, our conversation isn't over."

"Let's go, my little lady! "  
She said the princess to her little she-dragon and she wrapped herself in the princess's arm.

"So are you going to walk alone or.... "

" You'll hold me, of course. I'm too young and I get tired easily. "

Daemon took her in his arms and and approached the door when Rhaenyra noticed the Spring Prince to look at them with love. 

"Put me down, I want to do something before we go."

Daemon gently left her on the floor and she ran into Prince Bealon's arms.

"Avy jorrāelan, grandpa! " She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Avy jorrāelan, dārilaros. You should come back tomorrow. I'm going to ask the servants to make your favorite cakes."

"I love strawberry cakes. I'll definitely come back tomorrow morning though... I want you not to be in a fight with my uncle."

"I promise you, my little Princess."

"Nice. I trust you."  
She answered him and then returned to her uncle's arms.

When he was left alone, the Prince of Dragonstone felt more confused than ever.

_Only one person can help me handle this complicated situation._  
He hastily wrote a message and gave it to a servant.

"Give this to Grand Measter, tell him it's urgent."

_Everything will be settled soon_ , he thought and went out to the balcony of his chamber.

A crow was flying fast for its destination while the princess's laughter reached his ears.  
It was a strange afternoon.

  
<https://youtu.be/I9lKu77qmz4>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there.
> 
> Another chapter has come to an end. Maybe my favorite chapter so far. 
> 
> The relationship between little Rhaenyra and Prince Daemon grows stronger, Prince Baelon shows us a particularly emotional side and a strong friendship begins. 
> 
> What was your favorite scene and what do you think will happen next? 
> 
> I'll be near you soon with a new chapter but first take a look at Passion In flames, comes a special chapter.  
> I kiss you 😘
> 
> PS. The song's not mine. Those of you who've seen Witcher already know it.


	8. Back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince landed in the courtyard, while Rhaenyra shouted excitedly: "it was great, I want to fly again!
> 
> They had just come down from the dragon when the Prince saw his father's angry face in front of him.
> 
> " Gōntan mazemā aōha zaldrīzes naejot se jēdar se emagon se dārilaros lēda ao?"  
> The Prince of Spring asked furiously.
> 
> (Did you take your dragon to the sky and have the princess with you?)
> 
> Damon looked his father in the eye and raised an eyebrow.
> 
> "Kessa, ñuha muña gōntan keskydoso run skori īlin āzma, yn ziry didn't jenigon ao. Rhaenyra iksis iā zaldrīzes, zirȳla dīnagon iksis isse se jēdrar."
> 
> (Yes, my mother did the same thing when we were born, but it didn't bother you. Rhaenyra is a dragon, her place is in the skies.)
> 
> The princess who watched the scene defended her uncle.
> 
> " Nyke eptan syt ziry. Ȳdra daor punish ñuha uncle!"  
> (I asked for it. Don't punish my uncle.)
> 
> "Udrirzi Valyrio ȳdrā?"  
> (Do you speak Valyrian?)  
> He asked her with a surprise.
> 
> "My uncle teaches me our language!" She answer happy.

<https://youtu.be/BaqtMlQD-R4>"I believe you are better than yesterday. Our ride in the sky helped your mood, uncle, although I have to admit that you beat me more easily than I thought."  
  
"I promise we'll do it again soon, so you and Meleys have a second chance, but you know who Vhagar is."  
  
"The queen of skies!" Princess Rhaenys replied with a laugh.  
  
"So you and Aemma are close enough to plan a whole conspiracy together?"  
  
"Well, you got it." Rhaenys said sadly.  
"We both love you very much uncle and we wanted to stop this stupid misunderstanding that exists between you and Daemon.  
It's not pleasant for any of us to be in the middle of a conflict that we don't understand why it's happening, even Viserys feels weird and even if he hasn't told you.  
In addition, Aemma and I are worried about the king. If he learns that something is happening, he will be sad."  
  
"Sometimes I'm strict Rhae, but..."  
  
"Don't say anything else, uncle, I understand that you love us and Aemma understands that, but what is happening with Daemon has confused her."  
  
The Prince of Spring hugged Princess Rhaenys and she felt again as a child but as she looked at the horizon he noticed a huge bird.  
  
" No, it's not a bird , it's flying too fast...It must be a...."  
  
'' Α dragon. Looks like Silverwing's following your grandmother. "  
  
A few minutes later, Silverwing's scream woke Daemon, while in Maegor's Holdfast the princess's little lady answered the biggest dragon.  
  
Everyone was looking out of the windows to see the queen's she-dragon flying above the Red Keep, but the most excited of them all was the Old King.  
  
The Good Queen arrived at the gates of the Red Keep in a luxurious palanquin, with Princess Gael by her side. The entire royal family was in the courtyard when Prince Damon descended from the Tower of the Hand.  
  
"The queen is already here and you woke up late." Rainyra blamed her uncle. "Did you see her dragon? Lēkia told me she's a she-dragon like my little lady ... I liked her name, Silver .... Silverwing!" she said with a little effort.  
"I have to give a nice name to my little lady."  
  
"You can call her Baleria like Balerion, The Black Dread." He said to her laughing and looked her in the eye.  
  
Rhaenyra raised her hands to take her in his arms.  
  
"It would probably be silly," she told him as she touched her cheek to his cheek. "My little lady is kind and yellow, not black. I will call her ...... What was the name of this goddess of Old Valyria who was the goddess of love and something else that I don't remember? "  
  
 _The goddess of love and passion_ , Daemon thought, _our ancestors knew how to live._  
  
''Syrax!"  
  
"That's the name I'm going to give my little lady. Ιt's a beautiful name for a dragon! "  
  
As queen Alysanne left her palanquin, the Prince of Spring looked at his son with the tip of his eye.  
 _We are so many people here and yet they seem to be the only people in the world,_ he thought.  
 _May the gods help us!_  
  
Although the blonde hair color was gray and she held a cane in her hand to support her body, the queen's eyes were a bright, blue color and her smile was sweet.  
  
All bowed to the queen except for the king Jaehaerys who went near her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I didn't expect you to come Aly, I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
"I needed the joy of the yard again, it's beautiful in Dragonstone but lonely."  
  
"I would come to you more often, but the issues of the kingdom ...."  
Jaehaerys tried to apologize, but Alysanne touched his hand and looked at him tenderly.  
  
" I know my King, the government has demands, after all, I am here now."  
  
" Will you honor us with a banquet tonight? Don't say no, Aly, it's been so long since last time..."  
  
Daemon, who was watching the scene, felt a weight in his heart.  
  
 _They are loved so much. I almost envy them because I will never experience something so powerful. After all, with whο can I experience something similar? My grandmother is a real dragon, like my mother, and I am married to a real sheep.  
It doesn't matter, there are women everywhere willing_, but at that moment he noticed the cute bow of the little princess and smiled.  
  
Alysanne leaned over the little princess and spoke sweetly to her, while at the same time a beautiful, smiling girl came out of the queen's palanquin.  
  
Prince Baelon and the King hugged her tightly, but the girl's face shone when she saw Prince Daemon.  
  
"My sweet Gael, I'm glad to see you," he told her and kissed her on the forehead but the girl fell into his arms.  
  
A few seconds later, he felt someone pull his cloak. The little princess stood in front of him with her hands on her waist and a wild glow her purple eyes.  
  
" So who is she?"  
She asked him while avoided his caress.  
  
"This is Gael, she is your grandfather's younger sister, we grew up almost together."  
  
"She is?" Gael asked naively and touched Rhaenyra's head with her hand.  
  
"Yes, this is Viserys' daughter, my niece."  
  
"I'm Rhaenyra and this is my little lady, her name is Syrax.Do you have a dragon? "  
  
"No," Gael said sad.  
"Don't worry about it, my father doesn't have a dragon either."  
  
As they spoke, Prince Baelon looked lovingly at Rhaenyra and Gael. Rhaenyra is sweet, smart and kind, the prince thought, but what happened in the beginning? Did she make a scene at her uncle because he hugged someone?  
  
" Rhaenyra 's right, you don't have to worry about that. Besides, I can take you for a ride with my dragon if the queen gives us her permission."  
  
Daemon's polite attitude towards Gael made the little princess insecure because she lost her uncle's attention.  
  
" I also want to fly with a dragon."  
  
" In a few years, your little lady will be old enough to take her to the sky ."  
  
 _How can a little girl have so much passion and stubbornness in her?_ Sometimes her behavior surprised Daemon.  
 _She'll be a great woman when she grows up, the prince thought. Just like my mother.  
_  
"Why wait until Syrax grows up? I can fly with your dragon."  
  
"Fly with me with Caraxes? Your father would probably kill me if your mother didn't do it first."  
  
"My muñar never object to me, you know that."  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to ask their permission."  
  
The prince accompanied Gael to the Good Queen's apartments with Rhaenyra and then spent the whole morning with his niece.  
Rhaenyra loved his stories and Prince Baelon was very busy after the arrival of the queen, as were the princess's parents.  
  
" It's such a strange day, like it was just the two of us in the whole castle."  
  
"I thought you liked being with me, do you want to go to your parents?"  
  
She looked at him with a serious but also playful gaze.  
"No, I want to fly with you with your dragon!"  
  
"Maybe later, my little dragon, now we have to go for dinner."  
  
"How did you call me?" She asked in surprise.

  
_Why did I say that? she's just a little girl._

"You already know that we belong to the House of Dragon, Our ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror, united Westeros with Fire and Blood. Τhe blood of Οld Valyria flows in our veins. And you are my little dragon, my beautiful and brave niece who wants to fly in the sky."

" My septa told me that Aegon had married his two sisters."

" Well, it's true. They were all three dragon riders, Queen Visenya's dragon was Vhagar. "

''Grandpa's she-dragon.''  
The princess responded enthusiastically, then watched him carefully and touched his hand,  
" and you have her sword!"

" Do you know the name of the sword?"He asked her and he caressed her hair. 

" Dark.... Dark Sister! "

" You are the smartest girl in the realm. "  
She looked at him with her big purple eyes and whispered in his ear: "I hope they have cream tarts on the table, I'm hungry."

"Then give me your hand."

Rhaenyra's trust was balm in his soul .   
The prince felt boundless love for this little girl with her gentle ways, big purple eyes and sweet smile.

"Did you like Queen Visenya?"

"Everyone loves Queen Rhaenys, but I want to look like both. think Queen Visenya did her most beautiful hairstyles and had a beautiful name."

She stopped for a moment on the garden lawn and looked at the blooming roses.

"When I grow up, I will give her name to my daughter." She said timidly.

" Can I tell you a secret? I think Queen Visenya was a real goddess, just like you."

The food was excellent and there were not only the princess's favourite tarts but lots of food and pastries.  
The king and queen spoke quietly to each other while princess Gael sat next to her mother, and Prince Baelon, who was constantly smiling, was talking to the Sea Snake about a commercial issue.

"So where 's the princess's nanny?" Daemon asked Viserys who was sitting next to him.

"Weird girl, brother, while she was thrilled to have chosen Aemna her for this position, she resigned!"

_Too bad_ , Daemon thought. _She was completely incapable of taking care of the princess, but she knew how to take care of a man. She was very good with her mouth.  
_  
The sound of the metal hitting the glass interrupted his thinking.  
" I have to announce something very important," said King Jaehaerys smiling.  
Our queen accepted my proposal, tonight we will celebrate her return to the court with a banquet, Of course your presence is necessary.

"Do I have the right dress for a banquet? Who's going to comb my hair? can I have Syrax with me?"

A small torrent of questions came out of the princess' little mouth. when Lady Aemma tried to explain to her how the banquet would start when she had to go to bed, Rhaenyra did not hesitate to ask for help.

" My uncle needs a companion, and I'm the right one."

Daemon looked at Aemma with a smile and agreed with his niece.  
"Good, but your dragon will stay in your chamber, the Great Hall is not a suitable place for a dragon."

"Her name is Syrax," Rhaenyra proudly told her mother.  
"My uncle helped me pick a name for her this morning."

"I thought we'd choose your dragon's name together." Viserys said with surprise in his voice.

"I'm sorry, papa, I was so excited when I saw Silver... Silverwing. "

"I understand you, my little treasure, after all, your uncle knows a lot about dragons. He was a boy of ten and four when he claimed Caraxes."

_So young? my uncle is really brave_! The princess thought,  
 _But I will overcome him. I will lead my little lady to the skies before I am two and ten.  
_  
"Mother, I will help you go to your room, you need rest."  
Prince Baelon voice was sweet and gentle and the princess immediately realized that her grandfather loved his lady mother very much.

"I think it's the right time to give us their permission, Grandpa is leaving."

"What do you need our permission for?" Viserys asked his daughter sweetly, but her answer surprised him.  
"So I want to fly with my uncle's dragon, if you had claimed a new dragon I would have already flown in the sky, wouldn't you?"

"You're too young to fly with a dragon, especially with Caraxes. Maybe when you're older... " Aemma tried to deny her daughter in a mild way but Prince Viserys was thrilled with Rhaenyra's idea.

"Our mother took us to the skies with her dragon a few days after our birth. If Rhaenyra is properly tied to the dragon, there is no need to worry."

"Muña , please! I want to fly with my uncle! "

"I have been told that my mother was afraid of dragons, but when I was a little girl I wanted to have my own dragon. I never got my own dragon but my daughter did."  
Aemma's admiration for her daughter was evident in her voice.

"Will she be safe with you? " She asked Daemon with a trembling voice.

"I'm going to protect your daughter even with my own life. I promise. "

"Then you have my permission to fly with her."

At the same time, in the apartments of the Good Queen, Prince Baelon was sitting on a low stool in front of his mother.  
Alysanne noticed his misty-eyed and caressed his head.

"My sweet boy, I'm here for you.Let your soul find peace, Baelon, tell me what has happened. I want to help you."

"My problem is Daemon, mother, it's always been Daemon. This child has always scared me."

"Daemon is audacious and often does not think about the consequences, but he is a good lad. Give your son some time, boy, he feels alone and his marriage is not as successful as I thought."

"You know how much I love him, Mother, his character reminds me of Alyssa... My Alyssa...  
I could forgive Daemon for everything, but not what is happening now."

The prince paused and then informed the queen of everything about the Street of Silk, the princess' nanny and Daemon's fights at Flea Bottom ....

" It's a more serious situation than I thought, but your son is a lad of ten and seven... The boys' blood boils like lava at this age. What happened to the girl? "

"I asked her to resign, it was impossible to leave her close to the princess, but I took care of her future. She will marry a man of my guard, mother."

"You're a good man, you'll be a great king, better than your father."

Baelon the Brave who had rested his head on Alysanne's knees sighed.

"When you were a little boy  
you did the same thing after every mischief so I did not punish you. The last time you did it, it was ... "

"When my brother died ..."

"It was a tragic day for all of us." Alysanne said and she caressed his hair.

"What's the matter, Baelon? What's really going on? "

"Daemon and the princess..."

"She 's a child , Baelon. I'm sure she knows how to handle others so that she can satisfy her desires, but she is a little girl. In addition, Aemma and Viserys are good parents, you don't have to worry."

"Before you tell me I'm irrational, I want to tell you a story, mother. A story from the time when my brother was still alive.

Alysanne listened intently to her son without interrupting him. There were tears in his lilac eyes when he stopped talking.  
The Good Queen wiped his tears with her handkerchief and hugged him warmly.

"Of course, you realize that if what worries you so much really happens in the future, it will be difficult to keep them at bay. You were trying to do the same thing with Alyssa."

"I wish it was the same, mother, But every time I try to keep him away from each other... "

'' It can't happen."Alysanne completed his sentence.

" I thought Silverwing was tied to Dragonpit." Said Baelon listening to the powerful wings of a dragon αbove the Red Keep.

" It's not her. It's a red dragon." Princess Gael approached the open window, holding her doll in her arms.

"Rhaenys would lead the Red Queen into the sky."Baelon said proudly.

"Beelon, look, it's not Meleys . This dragon is Caraxes."

The tone in Alysanne's voice made Baelon realize that something serious had happened.He Αpproached the window and looked at the sky.

The dragon that circled above Aegon’s Hill was Caraxes indeed , but Prince Damon was not alone. Rhaenyra was with him, tied tightly to his chest.

"Daemon promised me he'd take me to the skies , too, mother, if you give him your permission."  
Gael's gaze was excited but also sad at the same time.

"Who gave him permission for this chaos ? The princess may be in danger, she is the heir of Viserys .... If something happens to the child ...."

'' Baelon calm down, Daemon wouldn't have done that without Viserys' permission. "

  
The Good Queen tried to calm her son, but the Prince of Dragonstone was already at the door saying :  
" if Viserys has given his permission then I have two stupid sons."

The prince landed in the courtyard, while Rhaenyra shouted excitedly: "it was great, I want to fly again!

They had just come down from the dragon when the Prince saw his father's angry face in front of him.

" Gōntan mazemā aōha zaldrīzes naejot se jēdar se emagon se dārilaros lēda ao?"  
The Prince of Spring asked furiously.

(Did you take your dragon to the sky and have the princess with you?)

Damon looked his father in the eye and raised an eyebrow.

"Kessa, ñuha muña gōntan keskydoso run skori īlin āzma, yn ziry didn't jenigon ao. Rhaenyra iksis iā zaldrīzes, zirȳla dīnagon iksis isse se jēdrar."

(Yes, my mother did the same thing when we were born, but it didn't bother you. Rhaenyra is a dragon, her place is in the skies.)

The princess who watched the scene defended her uncle.

" Nyke eptan syt ziry. Ȳdra daor punish ñuha uncle!"  
(I asked for it. Don't punish my uncle.)

"Udrirzi Valyrio ȳdrā?"  
(Do you speak Valyrian?)  
He asked her with a surprise.

"My uncle teaches me our language!" She answer happy.

The Prince of Spring looked at them again, while Viserys and Aemma had arrived in the yard.

"Don't punish my brother. I gave him permission."

"Ao sagon both ribazmoqitta, nyke ȳdra daor care dombo."  
(You're both crazy, I don't care anymore.)

Baelon was about to leave when Daemon approached him and hugged him tightly:

"Avy jorrāelan, kepa."  
( I love you, father.)

"Only the gods know how much I love you, Daemon, but the fact that I'm so calm you owe it to your niece."

"It was wonderful, I want to fly again, Grandpa will have no objection. I will study every day!"

But Daemon noticed that Aemma's face was sad.  
"What's happened? Aemma, are you okay?".

"Muña? You are angry with me? "

"You're the blood of the dragon, my little princess, so I won't hide the truth from you. Your uncle has to go."

"There's been an accident in Runestone, Lady Rhea fell off her horse and hurt her leg. Prince Baelon will be angry if you don't come back to her. "

'' That's my sad duty, right? "

" Daemon i'm sorry! " Said Aemma as she hugged him, but Rhaenyra grabbed him from his cloak and started crying.

"No, you will not leave, I do not want you to leave, I will not let you leave."

He took her carefully into his arms and wiped her eyes.  
'' I have to go, but I promise I'll come back to you. Today we're going to the banquet together like I promised. "

" I'll remember your promise. "

"I would never lie to you, Rhaenyra."

He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he felt fear. So, he caressed her soft hair and he didn't talk at all.

He held her in his arms for a few minutes and when she stopped crying, he whispered to her :  
"you have to go with your parents now, get ready for the Queen's banquet! "

When they met again Rhaenyra wore a dress in the color of lavender and had her hair combed like Queen Visenya.

Daemon was so handsome that it took the breath away of any young Lady, but only a female companion had won his interest, his niece.

The princess was thrilled with the lights and the music, they danced together until she slept in his arms.  
While the king and queen are dancing embracing each other, Daemon approached his father, who was also dancing with a young lady.

"I have to go back to Vale, I will take the princess to her bed and then I will get ready for the trip."

You're doing the right thing, son. "

" I hope I won't regret it. I need a favor from you, take care of the princess, I know she'll be sad in the morning.  
He also watched Gael. A troubadour was constantly looking at her and I didn't like his ways."

" You don't have to worry about either. The princess is a child, she will soon forget what upset her and Gael showed no interest in any man.

"I hope you're right." Daemon replied and took a step away from him, but at the same time he turned his head towards where the Prince of Spring was.

" I approve of your company, but you have to go somewhere more lonely. The night is long. "

"Will you never be serious?"

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't remember!"

"Daemon, get out of here!"

But the laughter of the Prince of Spring accompanied Daemon in the princess's room.

"I must go, but I will keep your form in my heart, you are a dragon, Rhaenyra, don't feel sad that you won't find me here in the morning. I'll come back to you. I promise. "

There were still stars in the sky when Caraxes spread his wings and flew to Vale.  
" This time don't shout," the Prince warned his dragon while holding his whip in his hand.  
Syrax will answer to you and my princess will wake up.  
" I want her to have beautiful dreams by morning. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The princess' first walk in the sky is a fact. Alysanne's return to Kings Landing was my favorite moment, almost as much as Prince Baelon's Hight Valyrian. I wonder what will happen in Vale? Will the Prince have any kind words for his wife?
> 
> I chose the song Back to You for the Dance of Jaehaerys and Alysanne


	9. Unexpected pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What were you doing in the kitchen at this hour?" He asked her with curiosity. 
> 
> "Like I told you, my leg was hurting and I was looking for an ointment that the maester prepared for me. "
> 
> I feel very tired I want to sleep now !...The prince thought and sit on the edge of her bed.  
> He felt his body sink into sleep.
> 
> "Can I sleep here? " He didn't think he'd asked for something like that, what was wrong with him? 
> 
> "Of course, the bed is big, we both fit.You don't have to worry, I'll sleep on the edge. "
> 
> He looked at her for a moment without talking and then pulled her near him.
> 
> "The bed is yours..."  
> She was shaking under his touch.

Runestone 98 A.C

The first light of day was beginning to appear in the sky when the prince arrived in the Vale.

Daemon came down from Caraxes' back and let the red dragon free.

"Go for hunting,my boy," the prince said, and rubbed his eyes. Caraxes spread his wings and flew into the sky again while the Prince proceeded to the castle. 

_I need sleep, he thought, the only good thing I can think about this damn place is that I can sleep as much as I want._

The castle was quiet, only a few guards were awake.

"My prince, we didn't expect you," the Runestone's castellan he told him normally. 

"I wouldn't have come back if I hadn't received this damn message." 

Look at the man with an indifferent look. 

"How is my wife?"

"The Seven were by her side. The Lady's horse got scared and threw her to the ground. Luckily, she only hurt her leg." 

_While she could have hit her head and._..

"Where is she now?" 

"She is resting in her chamber,my prince . She doesn't show it, but she's scared."

_I'd love to see that bitch's scared look, but I've got to wait till this afternoon. I want to sleep for a few hours._

The man left and the prince was walking in the hallway leading to his room when he heard a noise from the side of the castle kitchen.

With the certainty that the noise came from a servant who stole supplies, he decided to get closer to see who he was in order to punish him. 

To his surprise, he saw the back of a woman. The girl had crouched so he couldn't see her clearly, but he could guess _she had a slim body, slim waist and nice ass,_ the prince thought.She was wearing a thin nightdress. 

"Can I help you with that?" 

"Help me with what?"

"With what you're doing at this hour, secretly, in the kitchen of my castle." 

"The castle is not yours!"

The tone of her voice was like a bell ringing due to danger. He knew that voice. 

"Rhea?" His surprise was great and obvious. 

She turned her head and looked at him. 

"Hello, Daemon. I didn't expect you to come back. "

"I wouldn't do that, but when that message arrived in the capital, I knew I had no choice." 

He caught himself wanting to share with her the restoration of his relationship with his father. 

_I'm completely out of my mind about lack of sleep. Why do I want to share with this silly woman that it's happened in my life in the last few days?_

" I'm going to bed , I'm tired."

He didn't expect any answers, maybe she would be able to answer him with a groan between her teeth as a real sheep would do, but she looked at him again:"Welcome back, your room is ready. Although I didn't expect you to come back, I asked the servants to keep it clean and tidy." 

_What the hell is going on here?_ The prince thought. _Are they sure she didn't hit her head?_ _How will time go by if she continues to behave nicely? At least when I had an argument with her, our marrital life made sense._

" Thanks." He told her through his teeth. "I have to go to ... "

The prince had taken a few steps when he heard a scream of pain.

 _That's it, this bitch is really hurts._ He though and he was about to move on to his room but without realizing the reason he went back to her.

"What happened to you? Are you in pain?"

"I can't walk without my cane. My leg hurts."

Rhea said to him and she showed a cane with carved runes on its handle. 

"My grandmother has a similar one."He said to her with a laugh. 

He was sure she would answer him ironically but she looked at him and laughed.

"Are you sure you're okay? Besides the blow to your leg I mean."

"Yes, but why are you asking me? "

He didn't know what to answer her, so he looked at her without talking. 

"Could you give me the cane, please? "

"I can do better than you asked." 

She was ready to ask him exactly what he meant, but he approached her and with a quick movement took her in his arms.

"What exactly are you doing?" She asked him as her face approached his face. "Do you have to be nice to me? Why? "

"Why do you think I should always hide an underground plot against you?" 

"Why are you angry? I was not implying anything."

She told him and looked at him in a strange gaze. 

"In the last hour, we talk more than we've talked since our wedding day." 

_I'm sleepy and i'm talking nonsense, I will help her return to her room and I will return to mine. We do not need more intimacy between us._

"Well, we made progress today... "

They didn't speak again until they got out of her chamber. 

"Well, thank you... "

"I can let you in if you want," he told her indifferently.

"Thank you for your kindness, the truth is, my leg hurts a lot." 

Her room was large with luxurious furnishings and large windows. The fireplace was lit and the space was warm.

"I didn't expect you to have such a taste." 

"Well, you don't know many things about me." 

_That's true,_ the prince thought, _I never imagined she had a sense of style or that she has a nice ass. The second is clearly more important._

"So you're going to go to your room? "

"I think so, "I'm very sleepy and....." Look at the jug with the white wine . 

"Can I have a glass of wine? Although I prefer the red wine, It will help me sleep." 

"Of course, I know you like the red wine, but I prefer this..."

She filled two glasses of wine and approached him. There was silence for a few minutes between them. 

"It's not bad after all!" 

"No, it's not..." 

"What were you doing in the kitchen at this hour?" He asked her with curiosity. 

"Like I told you, my leg was hurting and I was looking for an ointment that the maester prepared for me. "

 _I feel very tired I want to sleep now !..._ The prince thought and sit on the edge of her bed. He felt his body sink into sleep.

"Can I sleep here? " _He di_ _n't think he'd asked for something like that, what was wrong with him?_

"Of course, the bed is big, we both fit.You don't have to worry, I'll sleep on the edge. "

He looked at her for a moment without talking and then pulled her near him.

"The bed is yours..."

She was shaking under his touch. 

"Jaelan ao naejot sagon ñuhon."

What did you say? She asked him curiously. 

"I want you to be mine! "

"Are you sick? Should I call the maester? "

" I have not bed with any woman since the day I married you. You may not be good enough at this, but you're my wife, you can't refuse me." 

"I hate you."

"But you want me. "

Rhea tried to refuse, but he looked at her with a keen gaze. 

"Don't lie, I've seen you look at me lately." He told her and touched her lips with his finger. 

"Leave me alone! "

"Νο!" 

While she tried to get away from him, he grabbed her by the waist. 

"Don't be silly, we both know you want me. I can teach you..." 

"Are you referring again to these disgusting things that you wanted me to do to you with my mouth?" 

"Well, we'll get there, but first we have to start with something else. Ηow could you ever been curious to touch yourself?" 

"Το put my hands there? She replied in terror. This is inappropriate for a lady." 

"Just your fingers," he said to her laughing, "even though I have seen ladies put ..." 

_No, I can't say that, it will scare her more._

"Come here", he told her and she felt frightened by the tone of his voice, but a part of her did not want to get away from him.

"To blow out the candles first ..." 

Her excuse to stay away from him for a few minutes seemed stupid, _if I wanted to fuck a sheep I would like to be in the dark, but she has something that looks like a real woman..._

 _"_ What is finally happening to you?I want to see you."

" See me naked?" Of course she was going to refuse but his hands were already under her nightdress. 

As his rough hands went up towards her thighs, she felt fear but also something else: anticipation. 

_He was her prince husband, he was a handsome young man, all the women in the Vale were in love with him._

She felt his right hand close to her feminine parts, while with his other hand he was trying to remove her nightgown.

"Maybe if you leave my nightgown on me... "

He took out the dagger he always had on his hip, it was a sharp knife with Valyrian steel, a gift from the Prince of Spring for their wedding. 

"Emā ēdrugī nyke lēda udra. Lo īlon gaomagon talking isse se mōris kesan ēdrugon."

"What did you tell me? I don't understand! "

 _My niece understands more and she's a little girl,_ Daemon thought with sadness. _But why did he think of his niece when he was close enough to have bed with a woman?_

"You have tired me with words. If we keep talking in the end I will sleep." 

"I.... I didn't want it to happen... "

"Don't move!" On his face there was a wicked grin. 

He cut the white fabric with his dagger and she found herself in front of him naked like on her name's day. 

"You ruined my nightdress." 

"Ao wore iā lot hen grēze, ao ȳdra daor jorrāelagon zirȳ." 

"Are you doing this on purpose? So I don't understand what you're saying? "

"You wore a lot of clothes, you don't need them."

"You mean that... "

"I prefer women to approach me naked and willing."

Without any warning, he pushed a finger inside her. 

"I'm in pain, I don't want to...."

"But soon you'll feel pleasure. "

"I'm not sure about that. Should you stop?" 

"Stop complaining at last, you'll see you'll like it."

His finger went deeper into her and she felt wet between her legs. 

"If you are the only one without clothes, it will be a little difficult to have a good time together."He grabbed her waist with his left hand while the finger of his right hand was still inside her. "Undress me."

It was uncomfortable of course to remove his clothes with his finger inside her, but she quickly untied the laces of his clothes and soon his shirt and pants had fallen to the floor.

When the Prince was naked in front of her he gently pushed her with his body towards the bed.

Rhea looked at him anxiously. 

"What the hell is going on? "

"Are you sure this can fit inside me?" Although the prince's manhood was not erect, Rhea panicked because of his enormous size.

A wrecked grin appeared on the prince's face."It's not the first time he's been inside you, stupid girl." However, she was so anxious that Daemon could not help but laugh at her innocence.

" Look, you are right to be afraid, your pussy is very tight, but this time you are wet and it will be easier."

Under other circumstances, she would not agree to talk to her in such a way, but his touch and the humidity between her legs made her lose control. 

So she looked him in the eyes and she felt ready to surrendered to his desires but also to the feeling he felt under his touch.

"As long as I try to make you wet for your pleasure I want you to do something for me, touch me." 

"Touch you.... Here?" 

_But how is it possible that she doesn't know anything?_

"Yes, here." He grabbed her hand firmly so she couldn’t resist, and put it on his shaft. 

She felt his manhood pulsed in her hand.

"What's happening is... "

"What you understand is happening..." 

As she touched him, Daemon produced a little sound of pleasure and he started rub himself against in Rhea's hand.

Very soon, Rhea realized that he had to be rubbed to harden, so, she started rubbing his red tip and felt the space between her legs slipping. 

She felt ashamed and tried to hide from him the feeling of pleasure she felt in her feminine parts. 

"Don't hide from me, whatever you feel, I've already felt it on my finger." 

_There was no kindness or good manners in his words. Is that how princes behave?_ She wondered.

However it was her husband, they had been married under the light of the Seven and now she knew that the rumors about the prince's love life were true.

_I have to accept my fate, if I deny my marital rights, he'll bedding with someone else._

She was too weak to bear it. At first she was bothered by the fact that everyone would know what the Prince was cheating on her, but then he wanted to have more with him.

As Rhea had begun to relax and accept his disires , Daemon realized that she had accepted what would happen next. 

_Gods, this bitch had almost transformed into a willing woman, she even seemed to like the way he was speaking to her if he judged from her reactions._

"Spread your legs more for me." She breath deeply, ready to accept his cock inside her, but Daemon put another finger in her.

Soon, as he moved his fingers in and out of her, he felt her fluids wet his hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want your hand to get dirty and..." 

_Is she really stupid or is she so innocent?_ It seemed funny and ridiculous to him at the same time that while she was two years older than him she had no experience. 

_But she's got a nice ass, though she's hardly going to let me get there...._

Even the whores who agreed to take them from the back entrance were rare and demanded more money. Daemon, of course, had met a fairly willing girl on the Street of Silk. 

His manhood rose completely with this thought, he wanted to get inside her. _Maybe if he was a little nice to her, he'd turn her into a sex toy in his hands._

"Don't worry, you didn't get my hand dirty, that was a small sign of your pleasure. Υou're ready for me." 

A timid smile appeared on her face as he reassured her.

He removed his fingers, and used his hand to hold his cock , then began rubbing his penis against her intimacy, making her sigh against her will. 

" I'm not sure about that, it's going to hurt like the last time. Maybe I don't....." 

_I'm not going to spend another night without get into a hole, I won't be beat off ._

"Maybe it hurts for a while, but then you'll like it. Isn't that the purpose we got married for?" 

He looked her in the eyes, while pressing his shaft on her clitoris. 

Rhea meekly nodded , unable to give a normal answer. She was busy with the waves of pleasure her Prince's husband had given her.

" You're ready now." He told her and began to penetrate into her with the tip of his member.

As soon as he started to get in her, her body tensed from the pain, but Daemon kept pushing in, while he was moaning with pleasure.

His shaft was big and hard, it felt like she was being ripped in two.She was about to start crying, but Daemon noticed. 

_The last thing I want to experience tonight is her to start crying,_ the prince thought, so he touched her nipples, gently at first and more intensely afterwards, while his other hand went down to her female parts and rubbed her clit.

Soon a moan οff pleasure came out of her lips and the prince felt that his limb was wet with her fluids.

Instinctively, she moved her hips, as the sensation on her soft button made her tremble with joy, but she immediately felt a strong shame for her reaction. 

"That's it, come for me, I know you like it. Your pussy is soaked, dripping for me, say it."

It was a big surprise to him when those words came out of her mouth.He gave her harder blows with his hips, making her scream with pain and pleasure. 

"You're mine. A real little whore, isn't it? "

She nodded yes while he emptied a huge amount of cum in and on her. 

The pleasing daze of her orgasm was replaced by shame when she saw the white liquid running at her feet.

"Why don't you... "

"Why didn't I just come inside you? Because you need to know your place, of course. You're my wife, that means I'm going to make you mine, whichever way pleases me." 

"You don't mean that..." 

"How am I going to fuck your mouth? Of course I will, as I will protect you, I will take care of you..." But he could not say I will love you... There was no love in his heart, at least not for her. 

"You can sleep here if you want ," she replied timidly. 

"You're a good girl, maybe we can have a good time together." 

The sunlight entered the room through the large windows. 

_She'll wake up in a little while... Father, please, I'm trying so hard to follow your wishes, take care of her for me._

He couldn't explain why even after the moments of passion he had just lived his mind was with his niece. 

_She's a child, I can't think of her..._

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Rhea's breath. She was breathing slowly but heavily, like she wanted to cry.

"Come here," he told her and hug her, "I'm not an easy person, but if you're a little patient with me, you'll see that we can have a good time together."

At the same time in the Red Keep , the princess opened her big purple eyes. Syrax left a happy scream when she saw the little princess awake, but Rhaenyra was sad. 

" He's not here, Syrax, this time he'll be late to come back. I can feel it."

The yellow she-dragon looked her in the eye and little smoke came out of her nostrils.

The princess's grief waned when her father, prince Viserys, he agreed to hold in the yard a handsome, young troubadour who had sung romantic songs at the banquet the night before.

But Rhaenyra's joy was heightened when Prince Baelon announced that Princess Gael had persuaded the good Queen Alysanne to stay in the courtyard for a short time.. 

Rhaenyra loved her great-grandmother, Queen Alysanne, but loved Gael more because she reminded her of her uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it .... I don't have much to say about this chapter, nothing is as it seems ....
> 
> PS. Thank you my beloved Simona for the title.


	10. Τhe Stranger's wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later a crow arrived at Runestone from Dragonstone.  
> The paper was wet, but not due to rain. It was the tears of Prince Baelon who wrote with a trembling hand to Daemon that the queen's wounded heart was no longer beating.  
> For the first time, Lady Rhea agreed to accompany Daemon to the court, while Prince Viserys would arrive at Dragonstone with Lady Aemma and the little princess, escorting the Old King.
> 
> Vermithor was flying over the ship that brought the Targaryen three-headed dragon to his sail. "He's going to meet his mate,"Jaehaerys told his grandson." But I'll never see mine again. What's the point of governing Westeros when I can't see her blue eyes again?"
> 
> When the ship arrived at the small port, Rhaenyra was fascinated by the wild landscape of Dragonstone.  
> " It's so beautiful here.I want to live forever, papa". She told her father and Jaegerys smiled.
> 
> "My queen and my sister Rhaena loved Dragonstone.  
> I'm sure your wish will come true, princess."  
> He told to his great-granddaughter and the girl smiled.

Runstone, Kings Landing and Dragonstone 

99/100A.C

Summer had arrived hot in Westeros and for the first time Daemon felt lucky not to live in the capital. The air at Runestone was clean, full of smells from the mountain and the sea.  
  
Almost nine moons had passed since his return to the Vale and the Prince was happy.  
His marriage to Lady Rhea had started badly, but what happened on the night of his return was unexpected for Daemon, and then the prince and his wife spent a lot of time together.  
  
After the first passionate night they had spent together, many passionate nights had followed, as well as days, and soon prince Daemon had settled into the bedchamber of the Lady of Runestone.  
  
Rhea had transformed into a willing and sweet wife and wanted to be by his side all the time.  
Soon began to be together and out of their room.  
In the days they went hunting, walked by the sea and rode their horses to the mountain, but Rhea refused to go up to Caraxes, while at nights the Lady's sighs were heard throughout the castle.  
  
Prince Daemon was a fiery lad and didn't miss a chance to bed his wife every day.  
In fact, he had almost forgotten Princess Rhaenyra, his little niece who he loved very much. However, despite the daily hot days and nights that the prince with his lady spent, the lady's stomach remained flat.  
  
"Something is wrong," Daemon had written to his father, the Spring Prince . "We try every day, many times, but she is still not expecting a child."  
  
Baelon the Brave was so pleased with the good development of Daemon's marriage that he wrote to his son to continue his efforts and be patient. However, near the harvest festival a new letter arrived at Daemon from the capital.  
This time his father was nervous. "Come quickly to the capital," he wrote to him. "I need you."  
  
"You could come with me," he told Rhea the night before he left.  
  
"It would be a big upset for me to travel by carriage. After all the harvest festival is approaching. I have to be here."  
  
"With Caraxes, we won't be late at all." He told her and kissed her, but she refused again.  
So the prince the next morning prepared his dragon and led him to Kings Landing.  
  
They reached the top of Aegon's Hill at sunrise and the Prince made three circles, each lower so that everyone could see the Blood Wyrm before landing in the Red Keep courtyard .  
  
The prince came down from the back of his dragon, but the first man he saw was not his father. A little girl in a white nightgown and long blond-silver hair was in the yard looking at him. Next to her sat a small yellow dragon.  
  
He ran towards her and hugged her tightly.  
"My little dragon, how you've grown. You're a real woman now."  
  
The girl smiled and hugged him with her little hands.  
"Uncle Daemon, I missed you. " She whispering to him.  
  
Daemon could hear the sound of her little heart, but his own heart was beating just as loud.  
  
"I missed you too, my little dragon. I was thinking about you."  
  
"You're lying, uncle. You would have come earlier if I had missed you, but it doesn't matter because you are here now."  
  
Daemon felt weird. _The princess_ ,he though _she wasn't even two years old, was smart. And beautiful..._ He loved her huge purple eyes.  
  
It was the first time that while he had Rhaenyra in his arms, he thought he wanted to feel the joy of fatherhood.  
_I and Viserys are heirs to our father. Viserys is clearly ahead, but I'm his successor. If I have a son soon, I'll commit him with the princess._  
  
But he still felt the doubt burning inside him.  
_What if the Lady could not give him children? what would be his legacy?  
_  
"Are you ok ; You are not as usual." the princess noticed.  
  
"Skoro syt issi ao kesīr rȳ such iā jēda? ao should sagon isse aōha bed."  
(Why are you here at such a time? you should be in your bed.)  
  
"Kesrio syt nyke ryptan aōha zaldrīzes tīkuni. Se kesrio syt iksan upset.''  
(Because I heard your dragon wings. And because I'm upset.)  
  
Her sweet face was really upset. Daemon noticed. Did something happen to Aemma? Is my brother okay?  
  
Skoriot issi aōha muñar?  
(Where are your parents?)  
  
"Issi ēdrure. Hae ñuha nursemaid."  
(They are sleeping. Like my nursemaid.)  
  
Then you'll follow your great evil dragon to the Tower of The Hand?  
  
"Will do it."She replied, "but on one condition. I'm not going to go up the stairs."  
  
"Who said you'd do it? I could hold you in my arms forever," whispered to her. "Maybe you're the only child I'll ever keep."  
  
Rhaenyra, who still couldn't understand the meaning of what he was telling her, put her head on his chest.  
  
"Aren't you going to hug your little lady?"  
  
"You don't have to. Syrax can fly." She told him. Then she turned her head and looked at the little she-dragon.  
  
" Sōvegon, ñuha byka riña."  
(fly, my little lady.)  
Syrax spread her yellow wings and flew into the sky, while Rhaenyra looked at her with admiration." She is still sleeping near me, but father said that I should probably take her to Dragonpit next year."  
_They grow up very fast ,_ Daemon thought. _In a few years the dragon will be able to fly with the girl on his back.  
_

As the princess rested her head on his chest again, Daemon stroked her long hair and asked her in a calm voice, "So what has upset you?"

"My sweet Gael she's sick. She lives with Grandpa in the Tower of The Hand and, no one knows when she's going to be okay, and Grandpa won't let me see her. "  
The princess said in a sad voice.  
Daemon felt angry. _What was his father hiding? What really happened to Gael?_  
He climbed the stone steps faster and soon was in his father's wing and he entered his father's room like a tornado with Rhaenyra in his arms.

" Kepa skorion massitas? skoriot iksis Gael?"  
(Father what happened? where is Gael?)

The Spring Prince looked at his son with sad eyes. "Thank you for coming Daemon. But this discussion should not take place in front of the child. The princess understands both the common language and the Valyrians."

Before Rhaenyra could react, Daemon had looked at his niece: "You will go to the kitchen with your little lady," he said. "I will come to meet you there."

The little princess was a sweet tooth. So she listened to her uncle and left for the kitchen with Syrax. When Baelon the Brave realized that her steps were far enough away he turned and looked at Daemon. He looked ten years older.

" What happened father? please talk to me"

Baelon sat in a chair and started talking  
without looking at his son .

"She's dead, Daemon . Our poor princess is dead. I'm responsible for that. I did not protect her as much as I should."

Daemon felt like the new Doom of Valyria would have come.

"What happened to her? How is it possible that Gael died? Everyone was watching her. They loved her..."

The prince of Dragonstone told him everything amid tears. For the troubadour who seduced her after she had previously been promised eternal love, for her pregnancy that she had hidden from everyone and for the dead son she had secretly given birth to from the king and queen in the tower of the Hand.

"She disappeared two days after the childbirth . She was weak, I could not imagine she would get out of bed and leave the castle secretly, in the middle of the night. I searched everywhere ..."

"Where is she now?" The prince asked, trying to hold back his tears.

"My guard found her at midnight... She drowned in Blackwater Rush. They brought her to the castle... I've got her.."The voice of Prince's of Spring broke as he spoke.

" I have her in the next room ... The queen and the king think she is sick and I take care of her. What will I do, Daemon?"

" You're going to tell them a part of the truth." The Prince said decisively. We'll tell them she's dead. "How she died of a fever, but you were there for her and you were holding her hand.  
Call the grand maester , Father. He needs to assure them that she left quietly. That she didn't suffer."

But Baelon could see Daemon's wrath in his lilac eyes.

The sun had risen in the sky when prince Baelon and grand maester Allar informed the king of Gael's death.  
Contrary to what he had agreed with Daemon, when the Spring Prince met his father's eyes he could not lie, but Jaehaerys hugged his son.

"Your mother should never know the truth." He said to the Spring Prince . "My queen has always been strong, but this death will kill her. Please Baelon, she must not learn the truth."

While Balon the Brave and the King informed the good queen Alysanne of the death of the princess, Daemon did the same with Viserys and Lady Aemma but it was Rhaenyra's tears that he had to deal with more.

The princess's funeral pyre was lit by Caraxes and Vhagar in the Dragonpit. The king could not give the commandment to Vermithor, while Queen Alysanne she had stayed with Rhaenyra in the Red Keep . Her vision, which had faded over the years, had gotten worse that day. Only the presence of the little princess eased the pain in her grief.

Gael's ashes were transported to Dragonstone by order of the king and five days later Queen Alysanne returned there . Baelon and his sons tried to change her mind but to no avail. It was the only place she had lived happily when she was young, she had told them, and now she wanted to live in her memories.

Baelon the Brave stayed with her until the end, leading Vhagar daily to the ancient Targaryen Island Fortress, while the princes became the king's companions. Daemon had one more reason not to return to Runestone. Rhaenyra was deeply saddened by Gael's death.  
One morning, however, Caraxes spread his big red wings but not to fly to the Vale. The princess's nameday was in less than two months and everyone in the palace needed a little joy.

The celebration this time was smaller, but everyone had fun forgetting for a while the sad moments of the past.

"I don't know if I'll be able to love my children as much as I love you, princess,"he told her on the night of the feast and Rhaenyra had her head on his chest.

"Avy jorrāelan, uncle."  
(I love you, uncle,) She told him and Daemon had felt like he was his own child.

The distance between Daemon and Rhea, however, did not work well. 

_If she was another woman, he would long to return to her,_ Baelon thought, but Daemon had almost forgotten his lady wife and was focusing on the little princess again.

"What if she can't give me children?"It was Daemon's response to his father's remarks.

" Your mother gave birth to Viserys two years after our wedding." Baelon tried to justify himself, but Daemon looked at him strangely: "Maybe why did you empty your seed elsewhere and not there?"

_Of course it was true,_ thought the Spring Prince. _I_ _was so in love with Alyssa that the only thing I wanted at the beginning of our wedding was to bedded her.  
_  
"However, you must return to your wife."

" Only when my niece gets tired of me." The prince answered.  
" I still have a lot to teach her."

And it was true. The prince taught his niece about all customs from the Old Valyria, however, to please his father who wanted a grandson,he decided to divide his time between the capital and the Vale.  
During this time, Daemon and Rhea's efforts to have a child increased, but nothing changed.

"Nothing will change, I am very sorry that I played a role in this wedding, my boy."Queen Alysanne had told Daemon on his last visit to Dragonstone, but Daemon had hugged her tightly. "I'm sure I will have a son," he had told her, but the queen had looked at him sadly and had replied: "Indeed, but not with Lady Rhea."

Without knowing it, the good queen Alysanne had told him the truth.  
Two months later a crow arrived at Runestone from Dragonstone.  
The paper was wet, but not due to rain. It was the tears of Prince Baelon who wrote with a trembling hand to Daemon that the queen's wounded heart was no longer beating.  
For the first time, Lady Rhea agreed to accompany Daemon to the court, while Prince Viserys would arrive at Dragonstone with Lady Aemma and the little princess, escorting the Old King.

Vermithor was flying over the ship that brought the Targaryen three-headed dragon to his sail. "He's going to meet his mate,"Jaehaerys told his grandson." But I'll never see mine again. What's the point of governing Westeros when I can't see her blue eyes again?"

When the ship arrived at the small port, Rhaenyra was fascinated by the wild landscape of Dragonstone.  
" It's so beautiful here.I want to live forever, papa". She told her father and Jaegerys smiled.

"My queen and my sister Rhaena loved Dragonstone.  
I'm sure your wish will come true, princess."  
He told to his great-granddaughter and the girl smiled.

However, Rhea did not like the castle that her husband's ancestors had built when they escaped from the Doom.  
" It's a dark and scary place, It looks more like a labyrinth than a castle. And what are these monsters on his roofs?" He said to the prince, but before Daemon could answer her, Rhaenyra looked at her disparagingly: "They are gargoyles, they drive away evil spirits and protect us," she told her seriously. "But you are not one of us, so you can not understand how beautiful it is here. "

Those words, as well as the laughter of Princess Rhaenys riding the Red Queen from Driftmark to Dragonstone, stoned Rhea's heart.

When the hour arrived a fine freezing rain began to fall in the yard while Silverwing and Vermithor circled over the island.  
"Farewell, sweet Aly. You were the best queen I could have. We'll meet soon, but until then you'll be living in my dreams." He said in a trembling voice and tearful eyes, while Silverwing and Vermithor's screams reached the yard.

" You know what you have to say to your little lady?" the prince asked his niece in a serious voice.  
"Yes," answer the girl dressed in black. "I was looking forward to seeing the Syrax fire, but I did not think it would be under such conditions."

"People come into the world and die, my little dragon. But until that happens, they live. And our queen has lived happily for many years. You don't have to worry, Rhaenyra, she is resting now ..."  
As the drizzle grew, the three dragons and Syrax took their place in front of the queen's corpse.  
" Dracarys."  
Rhaenyra's voice joined with the others and soon the lifeless body of Good Queen  
turned to ashes.  
By order of the king, the court would remain in Dragonstone for two days and this decision was essentially the end of Daemon's marriage to the Lady of Runestone.

The princess who had not seen her uncle at all after the queen's funeral went to his room the next morning, accompanied by Syrax.

It was a gray morning, but Rhaenyra was walking happily down the aisle. When she arrived at her uncle's room, she discreetly knocked on the door and waited, but did not meet his own face.

Rhea showed up at the door. She was wearing a brown robe.

"Your uncle is sleeping, so leave and do not return. Stop bothering him at last.He doesn't love you.!" 

"You're a liar. My uncle loves me... And I love him, because he's so good with me , he's taught me so many things. He loves me," she said tearfully, "I can't believe he doesn't want to see me."  
Rhaenyra took two steps forward to feel Rhea's hand on her shoulder and the lady pushed her backwards.  
"I told you to leave. "

Syrax approached the door and smoke came out of her nostrils, however, the, princess had already burst into sobs.

Rhaenyra's crying woke Daemon. The prince got up naked from the bed, hastily wore his cloak and ran to the door but the princess was not there.  
"What's going on? " he asked his lady wife with anger. "Where's the princess? "

"I kicked her out."She told him in a cold voice. "I'm sick of knowing she's always around you."

"Stupid woman, she is my niece. How could you be so hard with her?she is a child."

"A spoiled child. I don't want her to be around you."  
The prince's eyes shone with malice.  
"Do you know the punishment for anyone who touches a member of the regal family, my lady?"

Rhea nodded yes, and bowed her head.

"You are lucky that I will not ask for your hand to be cut as a punishment. Rhaenyra is my niece, my brother's daughter. We have the same blood and you're nothing more than a scared, stupid woman. You are even afraid of my dragon. You never agreed to travel with me. I am a dragon and you are a sheep."

"I'm your wife and you'll respect me," she told him angry and she looked him in the eye.  
"I'm your wife, but I hate you."

"You're a woman who couldn't give me heirs." He replied with an ironic laugh.  
" You're a barren woman. Nothing more."

Rhea looked at him in horror, but Daemon didn't pay any attention to her. He walked into the chamber, dressed in a hurry and left to find Rhaenyra.

The princess was sitting in the yard with Syrax. A cold wind was blowing, but the little dragon was warming her. She was calm, but when she saw Daemon, she cried again.

He approached her, took her in his arms and wrapped her in his cloak. "You're a dragon, Rhaenyra. Dragons don't cry. They take what's theirs with fire and blood."

"She told me not to come near you again. She hates me. I saw it in her eyes."

"It's over now. She won't dare bother you again." He told her and hugged warmly .

"I know,but she told me that you don't love me..." 

He looked her in the eye and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're the only girl I love now and will love all my life. Don't ever forget it."

"Do you promise?" She asked him seriously.

"I promise you, my little dragon."

At the same time, the lady of Runestone had met Prince Baelon. She was sure the prince would support her, but Baelon the Brave ordered her to apologize to the princess or return to her castle. 

_They're all idiots._ it was her last thought as she returned to the Vale. _I hope I get a divorce._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was difficult for me to write this chapter. I felt sad for Alysanne when Gael died, and very sad for Jaehaerys when he lost his Aly. I tried to fit the events of one year into one chapter so that we do not have any unpleasant events until the next shocking event. Until then we will only have good news. Thank you for reading 😘


	11. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will you tell me a story?"
> 
> Κostagon nyke avoid ziry?  
> (Can I avoid it?)
> 
> "No, I want you to tell me again about the gods of Old Valyria."
> 
> "Very well, but then you'll sleep." Rhaenyra nodded and Daemon started talking, stroking her hair.
> 
> "There were many gods before the Dawn of Freehold but the most important were the dragonlords' gods.  
> Dragons were the children of volcanoes. They lived to protect the Fourteen Flames,the places where the gods lived. But our ancestors tamed the dragons so they felt like gods themselves.
> 
> The gods were pleased with the courage and stubbornness of the people to claim their children, the dragons. Thus began the relationship between gods and humans.
> 
> Don't imagine that the gods generously gave them the gift of taming their children. The dragon's relationship with the dragonrider is sacred, That's why Syrax claimed their marriages."
> 
> " In what way?"She asked him with childish naivety.
> 
> " Keeping their bloodline clean. Remember what we said about Aegon and his sisters? Our ancestors married a brother with a sister so they could continue to tame the dragons."

They were both sitting in front of the wooden table watching the cyvasse pieces.  
Rhaenyra carefully observed her uncle putting the pieces in their place.  
  
"Issi ao ready naejot ojughagon bisa jēda?"  
(Are you ready to lose this time?)  
  
He asked her with an eyebrow raised.  
The girl noticed him carefully.  
  
"You are nervous, it means you have placed a piece incorrectly."  
  
"Of course I don't." He replied annoyed.  
" How could I make such a mistake?"  
  
"Because yesterday you spent your night again at Flea Bottom. I heard Grandpa this morning yelling."  
  
Daemon, although he had started visiting Flea Bottom again, often preferred the company of his niece rather than the willing whores he met there.  
  
The princess was a mature girl for her age. She loved being close to him and watching him like god when he spoke to her, but when she spoke to him about her own issues, Daemon felt his head ache.  
  
At a time when the princess was complaining that her new Myrish lace patterns had not yet reached the capital, Daemon decided to teach her cyvasse, although he was sure that this would be a complete failure.  
  
And it was... But not for the princess.  
  
Rhaenyra had proved smarter than Daemon thought. She had learned the rules of the game after twice and had beaten him in the third.  
  
The Spring Prince, who initially laughed at Daemon's idea, looked proudly at his granddaughter after the event.  
  
Daemon , however, instead of getting angry, insisted more on playing with her, so he didn't leave the Red Keep for several days.  
  
Until last night ...  
Ηe was tired of the intense silence of the castle and the eyes of his father who was on him, so he had visited Flea Bottom.  
  
After leaving the gambling pits , having more coins than when he entered, he decided to visit one of the most famous brothels in the area.  
  
The owner personally welcomed the prince with a cup of Dornish wine. At the same time, he had invited one of the most experienced girls working there to present to the prince the best of the whores they had.  
  
They were all beautiful, but the prince's look had focused on a girl with blond hair, blue eyes and white skin like milk.  
  
"Nuncle, are you okay? I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Skoros iksis se issue?"  
(What is the issue?)  
He asked her abstractly.  
  
"Ao've geptot aōha dārys mijegon protection."  
(You've left your king without protection.)  
The princess was right, of course. Daemon had left his king without protection and only needed a move from Rhaenyra. _If she was to move her dragon..._  
  
"I really wonder what I've been teaching you all these years... The child beat you."  
  
"For the second time..."Daemon sighed and the Spring Prince shook his head.  
  
"Are you tired?" His niece had left her chair and had approached her head on his chest.  
  
The princess' intelligence was above her age, she was very smart ... And beautiful ... Daemon wondered if he would ever have a daughter who looked like her..  
  
"What about my marriage? this bitch asked for a divorce and I will gladly give it to her. Why is the process delayed?"  
  
"Your grandfather disagrees with that, son. His Grace has had some discussions with the High Septon, but they both disagree on the issue of divorce. Your marriage is consummated and..."  
  
"So you're telling me I'm going to suffer my whole life because I bedded her a few times?"  
  
Baelon looked at him angry.  
"I've told you countless times that you will not talk here the same way you talk in a brothel."  
  
"I never said I fucked her, Father..."  
Answer with your eyebrow raised. Baelon's face was like a stone mask.  
  
"It's time to go back to your mama, Rhaenyra. Your uncle needs a cold bath to stop talking nonsense and acting like an idiot."  
  
Daemon fell into his bed cursing... More than his father's angry gaze, he was disturbed by her own frustrated gaze, as she followed the Spring Prince to Maegor's Holdfast .   
  
"Stupid bitch, you ruined my life." He said holding his pillow tightly. "You are the cause of all the bad things that happen to me."  
  
Rhaenyra never returned that day and the prince's mood got worse. When Prince Viserys visited him at the Tower of the Hand , Daemon refused to speak to him but the older prince insisted.  
  
His persistence didn't work, of course.  
As Baelon often said, Daemon's stubbornness could be compared to that of a mule..  
Daemon was angry with everyone except Aemma and Rhaenyra because his marriage had not been annulled, but he was more angry with himself. Aemma was always sweet and kind ... Daemon felt bad when he realized how he had spoken in front of Rhaenyra. Ιt was a way to disappoint his good-sister.  
  
"What do you want me to tell you, Viserys? That I'm a fool? Well, I'm doing it. Go back to your wife now, a storm is coming."  
  
Irritated, when Viserys left, he decided to visit Flea Bottom again.  
  
He was drunk on the bed of a whore with blue eyes and black hair.  
The girl gave him pleasure with her mouth while Daemon kept drinking.  
  
Her mouth was wet and warm, Daemon was pushing his cock deep into her throat and he moaning with pleasure.  
  
"I want to see how wet your cunt is for me." He told her by biting her neck.  
  
The girl spread her legs, small drops fell on the pink folds of her skin,when the prince rubbed her big lower lips with his fingers. Her sigh helped him push his cock even deeper into her mouth while her saliva had soiled her chin. Two of his fingers invaded inside her. Her pussy was tight, something the prince liked.  
  
"Kesan leghagon aōha orvorta lēda ñuha orvorta."  
"I will fill your count with my cock."  
The prince muttered and pulled his cock out of her mouth.  
The girl tried to regain her breath, when the prince asked her to rest on her hands and feet and stood behind her.  
His cock was inside her with one move, the prince's body slammed into hers as his cock moved fast in and out of her cunt.  
  
Daemon had grabbed the girl by her hair and was pushing his manhood hard inside her. The girl groaned. He was near the climax when there were tears and voices from the next chamber.  
  
 _She'd be a maiden_ he thought, _but if she was, why wasn't he with her?_  
  
He always paid double coins if he was going to take a girl's maidenhead and demanded of the brothel's owner that the girl take half the money.  
  
He had stopped moving inside the girl, he was still behind her with his body resting on hers, but when he heard screams he left the bed, hastily put on his cloak and took the Dark Sister in his hand.  
  
The girl ran behind him covered with a sheet, Daemon broke down the door with a kick the moment the whore called for help..  
  
She was the blonde girl who had been with her the night before.This time her white skin was full of bruises, but they weren't love bites. The girl was trembling in a nook of the chamber, while a dark-looking man with a large beard and thick body had his hand raised over her.  
  
"How dare you hit women?" the prince shouted, pulling him." You are a cowardly, insignificant worm."  
  
" Who the hell are you? The whore's protector?"  
  
" The protector of a weak woman, you bastard. You paid her to bed her, not to hit her."  
  
" Hail protector of the whores! "  
The man made a false bow.  
"Now you've really touched me, and I'm not going to hit a slut again."  
  
The prince grabbed the man by the throat and pushed him against the wall.  
"Go help her." He told the girl who was in her bed a few minutes ago.  
  
"I should cut off your wretched cock for what you did, but I'm going to do better. Which hand do you want to hold?"  
  
"You're crazy?"  
  
"Wrong answer," the prince whispered and grabbed the man's hands with force.  
He tried to escape from his grip, turning his body and kicking, but without hitting Daemon. It took a movement of the prince's hand and the Valyrian steel touched the man's skin. He felt the cold of the blade and then screamed.  
  
"Like I told you before I could cut your cock, but would you continue to torture innocent women. I guess I feel strong enough because you have a cock ? now you will not be able to touch it unless you manage to take it in your mouth."  
  
The room was covered in blood, the man cursing the prince, but Daemon of course wasn't interested. He wiped the blood from the Dark Sister, and approached the two women.  
  
" You will not have to work again for today. I will pay the money you earn to rest. Is there a maester to take care of you?"  
  
"You're crazy, aren't you? You cut off my hands and I will not be able to work for a living and you will pay the whore ? Her job is to fuck!"  
  
"You still have your tongue... "  
  
The prince replied angry as the brothel owner entered In the chamber with two men of the city watch.  
  
"You can take your time... Next time, maybe you should just pick up the corpses ...I wonder what the king would think of the city guards..."  
  
"Prince Daemon?" One man whispered...  
  
"Well, yes ... And now take care of this scum before I feed him to my dragon."  
  
He pushed the man of the city watch and headed to the chamber that was before.  
The brunette whore followed him a few minutes later. The prince was holding his clothes when she entered the chamber.  
  
" Calla is fine, thanks to you, my prince. It would be my honor if you did not leave immediately. You didn't cum before.  
If you stay, you don't have to pay me this time."  
  
He looked at her in amazed.  
"Do you want me to take you without money?"  
  
"Yes, my prince. You're brave, handsome, and... Young ... "  
  
"Do you live from this job and you tell me that you want me to fuck you without paying you?"  
  
"Yes, my prince, I would love to."  
  
Daemon understood that the many men who sought pleasure in the Street of Silk were not like him, of course...  
  
He stroked her hair and he kissed her on the mouth. It was a hungry but tender kiss. Then his fingers went down her throat and he bit her ear.  
  
"What's your name? "  
  
"Melissa, my prince."  
  
"That's a beautiful name." He replied as he gently pinched her left nipple.  
"Tell me, Melissa, has you ever felt pleasure at work? "  
  
"Sometimes.... "  
  
As his right hand went down to the her womanhood , the girl felt that his touch was different.  
  
His fingers touched softly her lower lips and she immediately felt wet between her legs.  
  
Daemon continued to touch her more intensely, biting her nipples and playing with her small, sensitive spot.  
  
"Please, please.." the girl sighed, almost beg him to get inside her.  
  
"Not yet ... I will do it, of course, but first you deserve to cum many times."  
  
"My princess..."  
  
One of his fingers went into her while he continued to pinch her clitoris and bite her nipples. The girl groaned as she came between her legs.  
  
He gently pushed her into bed and continued to give her pleasure. When he finally got inside her , the girl had already called his name three times.  
  
His movements inside her were slow and intense, the girl felt the prince's cock filling her whole.  
  
"My prince... " She had understood from his groan how he was coming and she had no problem doing it inside her.  
Maybe the gods would give her a son with purple eyes and silver hair.  
  
"Not this time..." Daemon emptyed his seed in her belly and lay next to her.  
  
"You are a good girl, but If I'm going to have children, I would like to take good care of them. Unfortunately right now I can not take care of myself either."  
  
He stayed lay in bed for a while, with his eyes closed listening only to her breath and his own when the first sound of the storm was heard, a loud thunderbolt.  
 _Why am I talking to a whore about this?_  
  
He got up in a hurry, put on his clothes and left without looking back.  
  
 _I need a strong drink,_ he thought as the raindrops fell on his face.  
He entered the first tavern on his way and drank a few cups of wine.  
  
When he returned to the Red Keep, he was really drunk. The smell of wine,sweat and sex had clung to him like perfume.  
He felt his body heavy, but he thought he wanted to see Rhaenyra who would surely sleep innocently as an infant.  
  
The princess, however, was not in her chamber, and her septa was asleep, snoring lightly.  
  
 _How could Aemma not have realized that all my niece's servants are useless?_  
He was about to look for her when a lightning bolt made the Red Keep tremble and Rhaenyra's scream was heard from the yard.  
He ran to the garden without thinking. The princess was standing by the door with Syrax next to her spewing smoke from her nostrils.  
  
It was obvious that the she-dragon didn't like the rain and Rhaenyra looked scared.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you alone here? You should be in your bed."  
  
"I'm afraid of lightning, and this stupid woman snores. I wanted to go to muña Aemma, but then I thought to come tou you. "  
  
"I will take you to your bed."  
  
"No, you will take me to yours or leave me here."  
  
"Iksā daor iā riña, iksā iā mule."  
(You are not a child, you are a mule.)  
  
"You don't love me? "  
Her lip trembled as she spoke to him, she wanted to cry, but she didn't avoid looking at him.  
  
 _Damn it, don't do that..._  
He always felt weird when she cried, like he couldn't deny her anything.  
  
Although someone would say Daemon couldn't stand the sensitivities of women, he approached Rhaenyra and took her in his arms.  
  
"Avy jorrāelan, ñuha dārilaros. "  
(I love you, my princess.)  
  
Rhaenyra's eyes shone and she touched her head on his chest.  
"So I can sleep with you? "  
  
"Yes, you can. Although your muña she'll be worried about you."  
  
"She's with kepa! They want to give me a brother."  
  
 _Why Viserys? The girl is healthy and smart. A son would be important, but another pregnancy could be dangerous for Aemma._  
  
He was quite skeptical of her at first, but her perseverance and the sweetness of her character made him love her like a real sister.  
  
"Good, time for bed. Is your little lady coming with us?"  
  
"Course. My girl scared when she's alone."  
  
The princess's girl, however, she didn't look like the hatchling she once was.  
  
If she continues to grow at this rate she will soon be able to lead the princess to the skyes.  
  
"You'll be in my arms, but Syrax can fly. We'll get there faster this way."  
 _And there's a lot of these damn steps._  
  
"She can't fly. She is afraid of the rain."  
  
"Dragons fly in the rain."  
  
"My little lady is scared! "  
  
"Sōvegon." (Fly). He ordered her, but Syrax looked at him with her big yellow eyes and more smoke came out of her nostrils.  
Of course she didn't fly...  
  
With Rhaenyra and Syrax in his arms, the prince climbed the Tower of the Hand , cursing every few minutes as he felt tired.  
  
He regretted leaving the training yard because he was visiting Flea Bottom.  
Although he always found willing company there, sometimes he thought he wanted to do something more important than that.  
  
I'll be back in the training yard tomorrow morning, he thought as Syrax banged her wings for the third time. It was obvious that the little dragon didn't like the rain at all.  
  
When they arrived at his chambers, Syrax struck her yellow wings one last time and slept right next to the bed. Rhaenyra, who had been staring her uncle in the eye for so long, hid a yawn with her hand.  
  
"Go to bed quickly," he told her kissing her forehead.  
  
"But ..... You would sleep with me."  
  
"I will not be late ...I'll be with you soon, I promise. "  
  
He covered her with his blanket and he went to the next room.  
He took off his clothes and cleaned his body with a damp cloth.  
The water was cold and it wasn't time to order the servants to bring hot water, without making a fuss, so that the Spring Prince would not wake up.  
When he cleaned himself as best he could, he hastily wore his nightgown, (an outfit he always considered useless, as he usually slept naked or wearing his pants) and went back to her.  
  
The girl was hidden under the blanket and the Prince was sure she was already asleep, but when he lay down next to her she looked at him with her purple eyes and pushed her body on him. The girl giggled.  
  
"Rhaenyra..."  
  
"I want to sleep in your arms, I'm afraid... "  
  
The prince turned to his side, raised his right hand and she nestled in his arms.  
Her head was resting on his chest, her soft hair was touching the fabric of his nightgown, her little heart was beating next to his.  
  
"Will you tell me a story?"  
  
Κostagon nyke avoid ziry?  
(Can I avoid it?)  
  
"No, I want you to tell me again about the gods of Old Valyria."  
  
"Very well, but then you'll sleep." Rhaenyra nodded and Daemon started talking, stroking her hair.  
  
"There were many gods before the Dawn of Freehold but the most important were the dragonlords' gods.  
Dragons were the children of volcanoes. They lived to protect the Fourteen Flames,the places where the gods lived. But our ancestors tamed the dragons so they felt like gods themselves.  
  
The gods were pleased with the courage and stubbornness of the people to claim their children, the dragons. Thus began the relationship between gods and humans.  
  
Don't imagine that the gods generously gave them the gift of taming their children. The dragon's relationship with the dragonrider is sacred, That's why Syrax claimed their marriages."  
  
" In what way?"She asked him with childish naivety.  
  
" Keeping their bloodline clean. Remember what we said about Aegon and his sisters? Our ancestors married a brother with a sister so they could continue to tame the dragons."  
  
She looked him in the eye and rubbed her nose on his chest. Daemon laughed.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me about the gods of our ancestors?"  
  
"There was Balerion, Maraxes, Vhagar, Caraxes, Syrax, Tessarion, Arrax, Vermithor, Meleys,Vermax, Tyraxes, Morghul, Shrykos.... "  
  
"These are thirteen nuncle....."  
  
"Well...... Kostagon ao guess qilōni se fourteenth Jaes iksis?"  
(Can you guess who the fourteenth god is?)  
  
"It's Urrax."  
  
She answered him enthusiastically.  
"Now you're going to tell me about Syrax and Caraxes?"  
  
"Syrax is a goddess of love and passion. She gave people the passion to claim dragons and build the greatest empire in the world ..."  
  
"Sounds so beautiful."  
  
"People do not just have a passion for power. They are passionate about each other. Syrax showed leniency for people's passions. Thus he embraces both the light and the dark side of passion."  
  
"And Caraxes?"  
  
"He's the god of the Moon and change.He's a variable god. Protects creation."  
  
"So, since he is the god of the Moon, does it have anything to do with the dark side of Syrax?"  
  
"Well, they complement each other... "  
  
"That's weird..." She told him before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
 _Well, not so much_... Her breathing calmed him down, she continued to be calm even when a lightning bolt made the windows creak.  
  
Daemon stroked her hair and smiled as he remembered his mother. Princess Alyssa would love the girl, he was sure of it.  
  
 _Maybe she taught her the same song she sang to my father ..._  
Ηe tried very hard to remember the words but it had been many years since she had heard her sing it....  
  
He closed his eyes, pulled his right hand away, but her voice immediately sounded like whispering.  
  
"Nuncle... "  
  
He laid his hand back on her, it looked like he was really a big dragon protecting a smaller one under his wings. As sleep weighed on his eyelids, he heard Alyssa's voice in his mind.  
  
"Come wet a widow's eye  
Cover the night with your love  
Dry the rain from my beaten face  
Drink the wine, the red sweet taste of mine  
Come cover me with you  
For the thrill  
'Til you will take me in  
Come comfort me in you  
Young love must  
Live twice only for us..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm with you again with a new chapter and I'm happy about it. In case this chapter seems strange to you, I must admit that I divided it into two parts. All your questions about Rhaenyra and Daemon's relationship will be answered soon. The gods of old Valyria apart from my personal inspiration are in an amazing fic.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120974/chapters/55323112#workskin  
> I look forward to your comments. Stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is here... What are your thoughts on this? I'm waiting for your comments and I hope you enjoyed the story ❤️


End file.
